Simple Harmony
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot tentang kehidupan sekolah Hinata dan masing-masing anggota Akatsuki. Chap 3 part 2 UPDATE!: Romeo dan Juliet. Putri Salju dan Pangeran. "Kau punya dua pilihan. Melewati jalan berliku dan penuh duri bersamaku, atau berbaring di hamparan bunga bersama Ibumu. Apapun keputusanmu, aku siap." Akankah ciuman itu terjadi? Dan antara siapa dan siapa? SasoHina samar.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

**Simple Harmony** © Dark Pink Lollipop

.

.

.

.

.

**Pair:** TobiHina

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter One:**

Your Eyes

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you like it. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau dibilang Hinata kenal deket sama Tobi, nggak juga. Kalau dibilang hubungan Hinata sama Tobi Cuma sebatas temen, nggak juga. Dan kalau dibilang Hinata sama Tobi punya hubungan spesial, tambah nggak lagi.

Memang bener, Hinata satu kelas sama Tobi. Memang bener, Hinata bilang kalau Tobi anak yang baik. Memang bener, Hinata mengakui kalau Tobi orang yang menarik. Dan memang bener, saat les Bahasa Inggris pun, cowok yang suka banget sama lolipop itu satu kelas sama Hinata.

Konoha High lagi gencar-gencarnya ngajarin para murid Bahasa Inggris. Alasannya? Satu; mereka akan naik tingkat, dari RSBI (Rintisan Sekolah Berstandar Internasional) menjadi SBI (tinggal ilangin aja huruf 'R' dari RSBI). Dua; kepala sekolah Konoha High nggak mau kalah sama kepseknya Suna High. Yah, masalah gengsi. Masa sekolah yang tempatnya gersang gitu bisa jadi SBI duluan? Konoha yang subur makmur gini juga nggak mau kalah dong.

Makanya, program les Bahasa Inggris pun digelar. Nggak ada paksaan, yang mau, silahkan saja. Yang merasa kurang bahasa Inggrisnya, sangat disarankan. Yang nggak mau, masalah sendiri.

Program ini sudah dikasi tau ke orang tua murid pas pertemuan orang tua sebelum tahun ajaran baru. Makanya, nggak sedikit anak yang dipaksa orang tuanya untuk ikut. Ikutnya sih terserah anaknya, tapi kalo nentuin di kelas yang mana, itu terserah otaknya. Sama sebelum resmi jadi bagian dari keluarga besar Konoha High, murid-murid baru di-test dulu. Dari 2000 murid yang daftar, hanya 200an yang diambil gara-gara test akademis sama IQ—itu aja test speaking bahasa Inggris belom masuk.

Di hari pertama les, Hinata sama sekali nggak nyangka kalau dia dapet kelas A, kayak kelas VVIP lah, kelas paling unggulan. Padahal, dari tadi dia udah deg-degan dan mengira kelasnya nggak bakal jauh-jauh dari Ino—yang ternyata dapet kelas H, kelas yang bisa dibilang 'standar SD'. Akhirnya Hinata nemu juga nama Hyuuga-nya di jendela kelas 11-B, kelas yang dipake untuk kelas A bahasa Inggris. Deg-degan, bingung, dan malu, Hinata pelan-pelan buka pintu kelas yang ketutup. Hari itu hari Selasa, dan jadwal guru hari Selasa adalah Mrs. Kurenai, guru muda yang cantik dan sangat sabar mendidik anak muridnya. Guru muda itulah yang menyambut Hinata pertamakali dengan senyum manis.

"Hyuuga?" Hinata ngangguk dikit. "_So, what do you waiting for, Sweetheart? Come_."

Hinata nurut. Cewek 15 taon itu masuk ke dalam kelas malu-malu, ngeliat kelas barunya, dan sadar ada satu orang yang dikenalnya. Orang itu melambai dengan semangat ke arah Hinata. Hinata Cuma balas senyum cerah dan berjalan ke bangku paling belakang deretan kedua dari kanan—seenggaknya deretan yang sama dengan orang yang dia kenal itu.

Orang itu nyapa, basa-basi. "_Yeay! Hinata-chan is here!_"

Hinata balesnya pake senyum—dia paling nggak bisa banyak omong di tempat baru.

Karena hari itu adalah hari pertama les, jadilah yang dilakuin Cuma perkenalan satu-satu. Pertama dari gurunya dulu, Mrs. Kurenai, yang ngenalin diri. Dia bilang kalau dia adalah ibu dari seorang bayi lelaki yang baru satu tahun, suaminya seorang guru olahraga sekaligus guru paling favorit di Konoha Junior High, Pak Asuma, dan dia sangat suka warna merah.

Untuk muridnya, biar nggak bosen, diadakanlah sebuah _games_. Caranya gampang, tinggal isi aja kolom yang ada di buku paket les, bab pertama, tentang '_Getting Know Each Other_'. Disitu disuruh masing-masing anak nyari orang untuk diwawancarai, minimal 2 cewek, dua cowok. Ah… Hinata jadi inget saat-saat martikulasi. Anak-anak kelas X-G—kelas Hinata—yang baru awal-awal masuk dan masih polos-polosnya, tiba-tiba dihadepin dengan games yang sama; nyari biodata temen yang lain, tapi pake bahasa Inggris.

Orang yang pertama terlintas di pikiran Hinata, ya, orang yang nyapa dia tadi. Tanpa basa-basi—dan kebetulan tu orang juga nengok ke belakang, ke Hinata—Hinata langsung ngomong aja. "Tenten-chan, gi-gimana kalau—"

"Hina-chan, sama aku, ya?"

Ah, sehati banget.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Hinata maju ke bangkunya Tenten, mulai nanya-nanya tentang biodata—dimana dia lahir lah, siapa nama orang tuanya lah, siapa mantan terindahnya lah, eh?—dan akhirnya gantian Tenten yang nanyai Hinata.

"_What's your name?_"

"Hyuuga Hi-hinata."

"_Where were you born?"_

"Ko… konoha Gakure."

"_When?"_

"_December, 27__th__."_

"_Who's boy do you like_?"

"Na—_w-what_?"

Tenten senyum licik. Rencananya isengnya godain Hinata kesampaian juga. "Tadi kamu bilang 'Na', mau nyebut 'nani' atau 'Naruto'?"

Ah, ni cewek kok bisa tau sih? Hinata jadi blushing sendiri. Tiba-tiba kebayang wajah Naruto dengan senyum kudanya ada di kelas I—satu kelas di bawah Ino. Kalo tau gini, mending pas tes kemaren Hinata jawab ngasal aja, biar satu kelas sama Naruto. Tapi, nggak tahu juga ya Hiasi bakal ngamuk atau nggak.

"A-anoo... etto…" Belom juga Hinata selesai mikir, Mrs. Kurenai nyela duluan. "Waktu kalian tinggal 5 menit._ C'mone, guys_!"

Panik, Hinata sama Tenten mencar nyari mangsa lain. Semua orang sudah dapet pasangannya sendiri buat diwawancarain. Yang kesisa tinggal Hinata… Hinata sama seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dari pojok kiri, sendirian, ngeliatin buku tulisnya.

Kayaknya Hinata kenal sama tu orang…. Ah, kok Hinata tiba-tiba pikun sih? Itu kan temen sekelasnya Hinata! Siapa ya namanya…. Ta... To… siapa ya? Tato…? Tato Dado? Ah, bodo amat. Toh, Hinata juga baru mau nanyain namanya. Dengan malu-malu khas Hinata, tu cewek ngedeketin cowok yang masih asyik ngeliatin tulisan tangannya sambil ngemut lolipop.

"Pe… permisi. Anoo… boleh… sa-saya wawancarai?"

Tu cowok dongak, bertatapan langsung sama mata lavender Hinata yang bening. Terus senyum. "_Sure!_"

Seneng karena ada orang yang denger juga suaranya, Hinata mulai nyari-nyari pertanyaan dengan kalap. "A… uum…_ May—may I know your n-name?_" Hinata bales natap wajah tu cowok. Ternyata nggak seancur yang Hinata kira. Yang ini—cowok ini, jauh lebih cakep dari temen-temen sekelasnya yang lain.

Tu cowok masih nyengir sambil muter-muter lollipop. "Tobi."

Hinata kira dia salah denger. "_S-sorry?_"

"_I'm Tobi. Tobi from Akatsuki._ Memang bukan margaku, _but just write it_," Tu anak nunjuk buku paket les Hinata yang sedari tadi Hinata genggam pake tangan kiri.

Merasa nggak ada pilihan lain, Hinata nurut (lagi). "_O-ok_."

"_Another question_?" Tobi terus ngedongak, sambil sesekali muter-muter batang lolipop. Cowok itu sekarang ngeliatin wajah manis Hinata yang agak ketutup sama rambutnya yang panjang. Ah, seandainya, ya, seandainya ikat rambut kesayangan Hinata nggak dipinjem Hanabi seenak lututnya….

"Ah, uum…" Hinata _blank_ lagi. Habis, siapa sih yang nggak deg-degan kalo diliatin mulu—tanpa henti? Hinata kan jadi takut sendiri kalo tiba-tiba dia nggak sengaja ngelakuin sesuatu yang memalukan—di depan temen sekelasnya lagi. Ntar, kalo Tobi ternyata orang yang mulut ember gimana? Bisa-bisa kejadian memalukan itu disebarluasin di kelas, dan Hinata nggak bisa ngebayangin hari-harinya lagi di sekolah. "_Y… your birthday?_"

Tobi ngeluarin lolipopnya, terus dimasukin, diputer-puter, dikeluarin lagi, terus dijilat. Ntar pasti dicelupin. Dengan santai dia ngejawab, "_Forget._"

Hinata melongo.

Berpikir hari ulang tahunnya adalah rahasia pribadi, Hinata berusaha untuk nggak ngungkit-ngungkit lagi dan nyari pertanyaan lain. Siapa tau ulang taunnya sebentar lagi, dan Tobi nggak mau ada yang ngasi tau anak-anak sekelas sehingga pas hari H ada dua butir telur dan sekilo tepung mendarat di kepalanya.

"Uum… _How… how about your parent's n-name?_"

"_Parent_?" Tobi natap Hinata dengan satu alis dinaikin. "_Who? My father, or mother?_"

Hinata mikir lagi. Biasanya kalo ada apa-apa selalu pake nama bapak kan? Nikah, marga ikut suami. Punya anak, marga anaknya juga ikut si bapak. Kartu Keluarga, pake nama si bapak. Beli sesuatu, pake nama bapak. Bayar utang, pake nama bapak. Ditagih rentenir, pake nama bapak. Sampe ditilang polisi aja nyebut, "Pak polisi nggak kenal bapak saya? Bapak nggak gahol, ah. Bapak saya itu terkenal lho, Pak! Pak Supamin Radiorusak bin Selamet Nggakselamet—itu lho, yang joget Goyang Gayung. Ntar nggak saya salamin sama Ayu Kring Kering, lho, Pak!"

Ekhm, mari berpikir logis. Apa hubungannya ditilang sama Ayu Kring Kering?

Yang pasti, Hinata niat nanyain nama bapaknya Tobi aja. "_Y-your… your father._"

Lagi, dengan tampang tidak berdosa, Tobi jawab. "_Don't remember._"

Hinata tambah bingung. Masa sih ada anak yang nggak inget nama bapaknya sendiri? Ntar kalo ditilang polisi mau jawab apa? Kembali _positive thinking_, Hinata nggak mau ambil pusing masalah Tobi yang nggak inget nama bapaknya. Siapa tau, emang dari lahir Tobi sudah ditinggal sama bapaknya, dan si ibu nggak mau ngungkit-ngungkit lagi suaminya. Yah, bisa aja kan?

"_How… h-how about your… mother?_"

Tobi masih mandengin Hinata pake tatapan polos. "_Don't know._"

Hinata membatu. Ini sudah kelewatan.

'_Tapi…_' pikir Hinata, '_siapa tau sejak kecil dia sudah dititipkan ke panti asuhan…._'

Ya, ya…. Terserah deh apa pikiran Hinata.

Kali ini, Hinata mencoba nyari tema pertanyaan yang baru. _"Your… y-your hobby?"_

"_Lollypop."_

Hinata ngerasa pendengarannya rada ada masalah—ato Tobi yang emang ada masalah?

Sudahlah, lupakan.

"_D-do you have a sibling_?"

"_Yes_," Tobi muter-muter lolli di dalem mulutnya, lagi. "_I do,_" Dalam hati Hinata, ada sedikit perasaan lega yang tumbuh, mengetahui Tobi ternyata inget punya saudara… "_One big sister, and 8 big brothers_," …tapi ujung-ujungnya nggak normal juga.

Bayangin, segitu banyak punya sodara, masa nggak inget juga nama orang tuanya? Masa sih nggak ada salah satu dari kakaknya yang ngingetin Tobi kalo punya ibu? Trus mereka berojol dari mana, coba? Liang lahat?

Sepuluh bersaudara. Nggak inget nama ayah, nggak tau nama ibu—atau malah nggak tau kalau mereka punya orang tua?

…

Krik krik.

…

…

Plentang plentong.

…

…

…

Gimanaaa~ gimana, gimanaaa~…

…

…

…

…

IKI PIE SAKJANE?

Hinata pusing sendiri. Dirinya aja yang tinggal berempat bareng Hiasi, Hanabi, sama Neji aja masih inget nama orang tua masing-masing. Kok mereka nggak?

Hinata pikir wawancaranya udah cukup. Pas dia tengok buku paketnya, Cuma ada biodata Tenten. Sisanya kosong. Nggak ada tulisan. Hinata nggak sadar kalo dari tadi dia nggak nulis apa-apa selain nama Tobi.

Dan, bener aja, setelah itu Mrs. Kurenai teriak dari depan kelas. "_Ok, guys, time is over._"

Hinata panik lagi. Tapi dia inget kalo dari tadi Tobi juga nggak nanyain siapa-siapa, atau apa-apa.

"Tobi-kun, ka-kamu… sudah selesai?" Gantian Hinata yang merhatiin Tobi—bukunya Tobi, lebih tepatnya. Buku paketnya terbuka, berada tepat diantara dua sikutnya yang ia sangga di meja.

Hinata_ speechless_. Halaman kosong yang disediain, sudah penuh sama tulisan tangan gaya Comic Sans MS. Tulisannya bener-bener kayak diketik; rapi, dan nggak ada coretan atau tipe-x—nggak kayak tulisan anak-anak cowok yang, walopun udah SMA, masih banyak yang kayak benang layangan yang putus trus jatoh trus nggak sengaja dimakan kambing trus dilepeh lagi, singkat kata, kusut. Yang membedakan tulisan tangan Tobi sama _print_-an Microsoft Word Cuma tinta bolpoin pinjeman yang agak bluber di beberapa tempat.

"Udah," Keinosenan Tobi lama-lama membuat Hinata gemes campur kesel. Tapi, bukan Hinata namanya kalo maki-maki Tobi karena buang waktunya sambil nyubit pipi putih dan mulus tu anak. Yah, Hinata kan bukan tipe cewek kayak gitu. Yang dia bisa sekarang, yah, pasrah aja, sabar, nerima apa yang udah terjadi, karena Hinata percaya waktu nggak bisa diulang kembali, walopun sekeras apa dia berusaha nyubit pipi Tobi.

Jadi, Hinata nyerah aja. "A… arigato, Tobi-k-kun," ucapnya sambil bungkuk 30°.

Hinata balik, berjalan lagi ke bangkunya, merenungi hari pertama lesnya yang nggak bisa membahagiakan guru, dan berhenti saat seseorang menarik ujung rambutnya.

Tobi. Pas Hinata muter badan, Tobi lagi megang rambutnya kayak anak kecil megang tali balon. Digenggam erat-erat, ditarik-tarik, kayak nggak mau balonnya lepas.

"_Kupegang erat-erat~_"

Ah, potongan lagu dari masa lalu Hinata yang indah.

"Kamu takut 'kan?" Tobi menatap mata lavender Hinata lekat-lekat, menerobos masuk dalam keindahan langit ungu muda di mata Hinata. Hinata juga menatap cairnya warna merah dengan tiga bintik di mata Tobi—sungguh sesuatu yang sangat indah. Keduanya terdiam lama, terhipnotis oleh kecantikan bola mata masing-masing—atau, lebih tepatnya, terhipnotis pada pandangan masing-masing. Tobi memandangnya teduh, tenang, namun bersahabat dan ramah. Tapi pandangannya mampu menyedot Hinata masuk ke dalam pribadi seorang Tobi yang misterius, menyeretnya dan menenggelamkannya dalam kehangatan pribadi seorang lelaki muda—pertama kali dalam kehidupan Hinata. Sedangkan dalam pengelihatan Tobi sendiri, warna pucat mata Hinata terlihat semakin cantik dengan aurora pink di pipinya.

"Sini, tuker sama punyaku," Lamunan Hinata pecah. Tobi nyodorin buku paketnya untuk dituker sama punya Hinata. Terus senyum, lagi. "Aku harap Hinata-chan bisa baca tulisanku."

Seperti tersihir, Hinata mau-mau aja nuker buku lesnya yang wangi manis parfum blueberry-nya yang tumpah dikit sama buku dengan tulisan tangan **rapi** dari seorang **cowok**.

"_Hyuuga, what are you doing with Tobi-kun?_" Ah, Buk Kurenai nggak ngeliat situasi, ah.

Bungkukkin badan lagi, Hinata minta maaf ke Mrs. Kurenai, terus bilang 'thanks' lagi ke Tobi. "N-nanti aku kembalikan," Terus balik ke tempat duduknya.

Itu baru hari pertama les, saat mereka berdua pertama kali membuka pintu masing-masing. Mereka masih tidak sadar ada sebuah ruangan kosong di dalam sana yang perlahan-lahan mulai terisi oleh sebuah nama.

Sampai, 5 bulan kemudian,

"T-tobi-kun," Hinata teriak dari bangkunya, deretan paling kanan mepet tembok, dua bangku dari belakang, ke Tobi yang duduk di deretan dua dari kiri, dua bangku juga dari belakang. Saat itu pelajaran Bahasa Inggris—bukan les—dan ada sesuatu yang ingin Hinata tanyakan. Dan, untungnya, nggak usah teriak dua kali, Tobi langsung noleh. "K-kalau 'jauh' a-apa?"

Hari itu, kamus Hinata lagi-lagi digondol Hanabi entah kemana, dan laptop beserta modemnya lagi dipinjem Neji yang udah mau jadi mahasiswa—jadilah nggak bisa buka _Google Translate_. Berpikir positif, Hinata menemukan sosuli. Di kelas, Tobi paling dikenal dengan julukan 'kamus berjalan'. Nanya apa aja, Jepang-Inggris, Inggris-Jepang, silahkan sama Tobi.

Dan, khusus untuk Hinata, Tobi selalu ngasi bonus. "_Far. Far away_," Senyum.

Senyum Tobi itu ibarat sengatan listrik. Sekali senyum, paling nggak ada 4 cewek yang klepek-klepek nggak berdaya. Beruntungnya Hinata, karena Tobi selalu ngasi senyum termanisnya hanya untuk gadis yang hari itu menguncir kuda rambutnya.

Dan Hinata selalu balas senyum Tobi dengan senyum termanisnya juga. "_T-thanks a lot!_"

Merasa ada bahan candaan—atau gossip?—baru, Ino, yang duduk di bangku belakang Hinata, sengaja batuk. "Ehem. Uhuk uhuk. Ciee, Hinata-chaaan~"

Hinata berhenti nulis, dan muter badannya buat berhadapan sama Ino. "Na… n-nanda, I-ino-chan?" Sambil agak _blushing_ khas Hinata, tentunya.

"Ciee~ Nggak ada sih. Cuma aku rasa," Ino noleh ke kiri, ke arah Tobi yang dengan wajah berseri nulis essay dengan tema '_Go Green_' yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei sebagai tugas kali ini. "tatapan Tobi-kun ke kamu… beda, lho," ujar cewek pirang itu sambil menatap Tobi damai. "Begitu juga dengan tatapanmu ke Tobi-kun."

Hinata _totally blushing._

'_Apa benar…'_ Sekarang, Hinata juga ikut-ikutan noleh ke arah Tobi. Dan, seperti adegan di film-film, Tobi ikut noleh, dengan senyum yang nggak pernah lepas. Tatapannya tetap ramah dan teduh seperti biasa. _De javu_, Hinata seperti terhisap dalam indahnya merah cair Tobi. '_…kata Ino-chan?'_

Hinata sendiri merasakan bahwa itu benar.

.

.

.

.

.

_I felt something_

_Honest and without sin, yet so mysterious_

_Dragged me in_

_To get lost_

_Far, far away into your eyes_

-Hinata Hyuuga-

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

*guling2 di balik selimut*

A-anoo… etto… uum… - ketularan Hinata

EH, SAYA MAU MINTA MAAF! *nyolong toa mesjid*

Kalo bahasanya ngawur, saya minta maaf. Kalau kata/kalimatnya salah, saya tambah minta maaf lagi. Bahasa Inggris saya nggak bagus-bagus amat, dan bahasa Jawa saya agak amburadul—bahasa Indonesia nggak usah dipertanyakan. Makanya, HONTOU NI SUMMIMASEN! *bows*

Oia, *emut lolli* kata2 di atas tadi itu puisinya Hinata lho. Ceritanya, Kakashi telat (lagi) dan Cuma nitip buat tugas aja. Ngerasa punya waktu luang, sebelum ngerjain tugas, Hinata numpahin uneg-unegnya dulu lewat puisi. Lol, bad Hina-chan. #Hinataketularanauthor

Sesuai yang saya katakan di summary, fic ini akan bercerita tentang Hinata dan anggota-anggota Akatsuki yang bertemakan kehidupan sekolah. Maka dari itu, saya akan membuat sebuah polling.

1. Minna-san ingin siapa yang ditampilin chapter berikutnya?

2. Menurut minna-san, Hinata cocoknya sama siapa (anggota Akatsuki) buat dijadiin pacar?

3. Tolong sertakan alasannya.

Satu lagi, saya minta maaf kalau-kalau ada salah dalam hal pendeskripsian fisik Tobi-berhubung saya jarang baca/nonton Naruto lagi. *sembunyi di balik tong sampah*

Saya kira itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. review maupun flame anda sangat ditunggu. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

**Simple Harmony** © Dark Pink Lollipop

.

.

.

.

.

Ada orang bilang, _**"Kau bisa melihat roh manusia, hanya jika takdir dan roh itu sendiri yang memilihmu—walaupun kau tidak memiliki indra keenam sekalipun."**_

Entah, hal ini benar atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pair:**

(maunya sih) PeinHina

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Two:**

Your Hands

.

.

.

.

.

(really, really, really) Hope you'll love it. :*

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap ring basket di depannya. Dingin, bisu, tegak, kuat, dan menjulang tinggi. Tak ada pandangan berarti dalam tatapan Hinata. Hanya… hanya sedikit rasa rindu.

Dulu, ya, dulu, saat Hinata SMP, dia yang aslinya nggak terlalu suka jam pelajaran olahraga, jadi lebih ceria daripada si kuning Naruto saat tau ada bola basket nganggur di tengah lapangan. Jika sudah dapet kesempatan buat megang, Hinata bener-bener nggak peduli sama cowok-cowok yang berusaha ngerebut jeruk termanisnya itu. Sebisa mungkin akan Hinata jaga, bawa hingga ke depan ring, dan melemparkannya ke dalam manis kemenangan.

Hinata terkenal nggak pernah kalah. Sisi luarnya yang kalem nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding Hinata yang udah masuk dunia basket. Ya, semua 'keajaiban; itu _Cuma_ gara-gara sebuah jeruk raksasa.

Jika kalian tanya siapa yang paling hebat main basket di Suna Junior High, semua pasti nunjuk Hinata. jika kalian tanya siapa pemain basket paling anggun di dunia, pasti semua nengok ke Hinata. Walaupun rambut indigo lembutnya nggak pernah digerai pas pelajaran olahraga, tapi setiap gerakan Hinata selalu membuat ekor rambutnya bergoyang—percaya ato nggak memberi dampat 'terlena' buat cowok-cowok yang nantangin Hinata basket, Gaara termasuk salah satunya.

Wanginya itu, lho. Selain lembut, rambut Hinata juga terkenal sama wangi _blueberry-_nya—sesuatu yang _mustahil _ditemui di tengah-tengah padang gersang macam Suna. Nggak berlebihan kan kalo cowok yang sempet dinobatin jadi King Suna Junior High—Gaara—jadi bertekuk lutut dan sempet nyatain cinta ke Hinata?

Hinata-nya aja yang nggak mau.

Waktu terakhir kalinya jam pelajaran olahraga sebelum ujian kelulusan, Gaara sempet-sempetnya nodong guru olahraga pake golok, Cuma buat 'nyaranin' jam pelajaran kali ini _full_ disiisi sama basket—bukan materi pelajaran untuk ujian kelulusan. Guru yang emang takut sama muridnya yang dia pikir niru-niru _eyeshadow_-nya L itu, nurut aja, naroh _satu_ bola basket paling mantep punya Suna JHS, dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi kayak Hukum Alam. Udah dikasi umpan, tinggal gimana para predator secara insting menanginnya aja. Siapa kuat, dia dapat.

Seperti biasa, Hinata nggak pernah absen kalo ada tanding illegal—karena sang guru udah disuruh Gaara nggak usah nongol—kayak gini, dan seperti biasa pula, dia satu-satunya siswi yang dengan senang hati berpartisipasi. Setaon sebelumnya sih, agak mendingan. Ada Temari yang nemenin Hinata maen basket diantara cowok-cowok bringas Suna. Biasanya dua lawan 8. Tapi, yang namanya takdir nggak akan kemana. Dua orang cewek itu selalu menang. Sekarang, Temari udah lulus. Walopun masih satu pekarangan sama Suna JHS, tapi yang namanya anak SMA, pasti rada gengsi lah kalo maen sama anak SMP ingusan. Alhasil, Hinata sekarang, kalo nggak maen sendiri, paling gabung sama anak-anak cowok laen. Hinata sih, pada dasarnya nggak milih-milih mau di kelompok yang mana. Sifat baeknya Hinata selalu nuntun dia untuk bergabung sama tim yang berisi anak-anak lemah—seenggaknya nggak lebih bisa dari tim 'elit' Suna yang selalu dipimpin Gaara.

Nah, ini juga salah satu dari strategi Gaara.

Di awal permainan, Gaara sengaja nggak ngomong apa-apa. Dia tau kalo Hinata pasti berjuang mati-matian demi para cowok yang nggak hebat-hebat amat di basket, tapi rela maen demi keselamatan pribadi—kalo nggak Gaara nggak akan segan-segan ngeluarin goloknya lagi. Dan, seperti dugaannya, tim Gaara kalah.

Di hadapan Hinata yang ngos-ngosan, di depan seluruh siswa-siswi dan guru Suna JHS, Gaara sengaja cari _timing_ yang bagus. Permainan baru bener-bener Gaara rela selesein pas bel istirahat bunyi. Setelah itu, baru deh, tanpa rasa malu atau jaim sedikitpun, Gaara berlutut di hadapan Hinata—satu lutut nyentuh tanah, satu lagi berdiri, jadi sandaran lengan Gaara. Gayanya mirip ksatria Inggris abad pertengahan kalo ngadep raja, gitu deh.

Gaara dongak. Matanya yang ijo Emerald nggak ada apa-apanya kalo dibandingin polosnya ungu pucat Hyuuga. Hinata juga nggak ngapa-ngapain. Permainan basket udah berhenti, jadi sisi heroin Hinata juga sembunyi lagi. Yang ada sekarang, Cuma Hyuuga Hinata yang lugu, polos, pemalu, dan kalap kalo berhadapan—apalagi tatap muka—sama cowok kayak gini. Cowoknya macam Gaara pula. Jadi, setelah ngelempar bola ke ring lawan untuk terakhir kali, nggak ada cowok-cowok setim Hinata yang ngasi dia _congras_. Yang ada Cuma keheningan. Hinata yang polos, Cuma berdiri nggak ngerti pas Gaara dengan santainya jongkok di depan dia.

"Hyuuga," Entah sulap dari mana, tiba-tiba ada setangkai violet di tangan Gaara. "Gue suka elo. Gue mau elo jadian sama gue."

Oh_, so romantic_, Gaar. Menurut sejarah, cara nembak cewek kayak gini udah ada di jaman batu, saat mahluk-mahluk jantan dari genus Homo sapien nikahin betina dengan cara narik rambutnya dan dibawa kabur. Entah apa hubungannya, saya nggak ngerti. Pokoknya saya mau ngasi tau kalo Gaara di sini orangnya uhuk—kolot—uhuk, nggak suka basa-basi, dan pastinya nggak pernah ngeliat Kankurou ngedapetin cewek-cewek di Suna dengan cara modern yang, _well,_ lebih beradab, pastinya.

Nggak kayak Romeo salah alamat gini.

Sekali lagi, _you're so romantic_, Gaara. Ntar, ane muntah dulu.

Keadaan lapangan basket Suna JHS riuh pecah seketika. Nggak ada yang ngehirauin panasnya Suna siang bolong gini. Dan gara-gara Gaara, Hinata jadi lupa keinginannya buat berteduh di bawah pohon korma sambil minum aer dingin.

"A… ano… Sa-sabaku-san…" Bola basket yang tadi Hinata lempar ke ring, balik lagi ke yang ngelempar. Glundung-glundung ngelewatin Gaara dengan masa bodonya, seolah-olah Gaara itu patung kodok kayak di pinggir-pinggir ato tengah kolam, dan berhenti di bawah kaki Hinata. "A-aku… a-a-aku…"

Panasnya Suna emang nggak berpengaruh apa-apa sama antusiasme warga Suna JHS sama acara _'say your love'_-nya Gaara ini. Tapi, yah, berpengaruh juga sama kondisi kesabarannya Gaara—yang emang pada dasarnya udah _limited edition_. Dari teori yang saya sebutkan di atas, ditambah reaksi Hinata yang agak lamban, dikali gaya bicara Hinata yang nggak kalah lamban, dapat disimpulkan hasilnya adalah: bendungan kesabaran seseorang, retak. "Udahlah! Lo mau ato nggak?"

JLEGER.

Krik krik.

Gaara bentak Hinata.

Krik krik.

Hinata jantungan.

Krik krik.

Hinata nangis.

Krik krik.

Hinata lari ke UKS.

Krik krik.

Gaara melongo bego di lapangan.

Krik krik.

Gaara nyesel.

Krik krik.

Gaara ngutuk orang yang sempet-sempetnya melihara jangkrik di tengah padang gersang macam Suna gini. Nyanyinya siang bolong lagi. Gimana Gaara nggak nyulap lagi sekuntum violet di tangannya jadi golok?

Krik krik.

Gaara ngamuk.

Krik krik.

Warga Suna JHS maraton masal.

Krik krik—uekh.

Jangkring tetangga disembelih Gaara.

Bola basket yang ngelewatin Gaara dengan cueknya tadi udah termasuk salah satu _natural phenomena_ kalo cinta seorang Sabaku belom insap nggak akan diterima sama Hyuuga yang hatinya haluuuuus banget—Cuma Gaara-nya aja yang kaga peka. Singkat kata, alampun berbicara, Gaara. Cinta lo nggak akan sampe di chap ini.

_Please,_ Gaar, jangan nodongin ane pake ntu golok bekas Idul Adha. Ane agak parno ama benda tajem kalo di depan idung gini. Suwer.

Ekhm, sekali lagi, itu _dulu_. _Dulu_, sebelum Hinata bener-bener bilang kalo dia nolak cintanya Gaara dengan perantara Temari—orang yang nggak bakal dibentak Gaara_. Dulu_, sebelum Hinata lulus SMP dengan bahagianya. _Dulu_, sebelum Hinata pulang kampung ke Konoha dengan senangnya. _Dulu_, sebelum Hinata masuk Konoha High School dengan leganya—berharap nggak akan nemu lagi orang macam Gaara yang, belom apa-apa, udah maen bentak duluan.

Sekarang, setelah masuk Konoha High, karirnya sebagai pebasket nggak ada lagi.

Siapa bilang di Konoha High nggak ada ekskul basket? Fitnah besar.

Siapa bilang anggota tim inti basket Konoha High memble-memble? Minta dibunuh lu?

_Terus, apa dong yang ngebuat Hinata nggak pernah maen basket lagi?_

Bukan nggak pernah, Bapak-Bapak, Ibu-Ibu, cuman nggak dapet kesempatan aja. Di awal-awal masuk kelas satu, Hinata udah ikut latihan basket kok. Cuma, pas hari seleksi buat masuk tim inti, Hinata nggak masuk aja. Cacar sialan nggak ngeliat hari kalo nyerang. Hinata kena cacarnya Jumat, sembuhnya Jumat depannya. Jadi, pas hari Minggu, pas kebetulan hari penentuan tim inti pula, Hinata nggak masuk. Secara otomatis, dicoret, dikeluarin.

Konoha High gini-gini ketat juga. Yang udah dipilih, nggak boleh keluar, apapun yang terjadi. Dan yang nggak dipilih, nggak ada tuh istilah ngerebut hati pelatih. Dan seperti yang biasanya terjadi juga, cewek-cewek yang masuk tim inti tuh cewek-cewek populer yang 'nggak punya malu'. Sebuat aja Ino sama Sakura, duo _queen_ yang nggak terkalahkan. Secara otomatis, perjuangan Hinata buat jadi tim inti, sirna sudah. Lagian, kalopun masuk, Hinata nggak akan bisa nandingin 'pesona' cewek-cewek idola Konoha High.

Yaudah, deh. Lebih baik Hinata fokus aja dulu ke ekskulnya yang laen. Masih ada teater sama mading yang nggak kalah pentingnya sama basket bagi kehidupan Hinata. Hinata itu tipe cewek yang cinta sastra. Makanya, selain olahraga favoritnya, Hinata selalu berusaha buat ikut apapun yang berhubungan sama sastra; nggak terkecuali teater yang butuh fokal dan keberanian tinggi.

'_Tapi,'_ Hinata pikir, _'nggak ada salahnya'_ Itung-itung ngelatih bakat aktingnya lah. Siapa tau suatu saat nanti ada orang yang kagum ngeliat akting Hinata, diajak maen film, dapet kesempatan buat merhatiin dan belajar otodidak dari sutradara, hingga suatu saat, siapatau, Hinata bisa jadi sutradara juga—cita-cita utamanya. Yah, masa depan siapa yang tau sih?

Pokoknya Hinata cinta sama sastra. Saking cintanya Hinata sampe rela ngebuang sia-sia Minggu paginya yang indah demi latihan teater, yang, hari ini, apesnya, nggak jadi digelar.

Sepanjang pengelihatan Hinata, nggak ada satupun dari anak teater yang nongol di sekolah. Jangankan mereka, cowok-cowok yang biasanya latihan bola—atau olahraga lainnya, pada kaga nongol. Pas Hinata cek hapenya, ada SMS masuk. Suaranya yang kecil dan Cuma ditambah geter doang nggak akan bisa ngebuat Hinata sadar kalo ada SMS masuk di tengah-tengah tasnya yang ada kostum buat drama.

_From: Kak Shizune_

_Semuanya, maafin Kakak yang lupa ngasi tau. Besok nggak ada latihan kerena mau ada tim pembasmi hantu dateng ke Konoha High. Nggak usah khawatir, semua ekskul juga diliburin kok. Mohon nggak usah dateng dan tolong buat sebarin pengumuman ini. Thanks._

_Sabtu, 26 November 2011_

Hinata baca sekali lagi.

_From: Kak Shizune_

_Semuanya, maafin Kakak yang lupa ngasi tau. Besok nggak ada latihan kerena mau ada tim pembasmi hantu dateng ke Konoha High. Nggak usah khawatir, semua ekskul juga diliburin kok. Mohon nggak usah dateng dan tolong buat sebarin pengumuman ini. Thanks._

_Sabtu, 26 November 2011_

Nggak puas, Hinata baca lagi.

_From: Kak Shizune_

_Semuanya, maafin Kakak yang lupa ngasi tau. Besok nggak ada latihan kerena mau ada tim pembasmi hantu dateng ke Konoha High. Nggak usah khawatir, semua ekskul juga diliburin kok. Mohon nggak usah dateng dan tolong buat sebarin pengumuman ini. Thanks._

_Sabtu, 26 November 2011_

Masih nggak percaya, Hinata sekarang baca dengan merhatiin beberapa kata penting. Kalo perlu, mendelik sekalian.

_From: Kak Shizune_

_Semuanya, maafin Kakak yang __**lupa ngasi tau**__. __**Besok**__**nggak ada latihan**__ kerena mau ada __**tim pembasmi hantu **__ dateng ke __**Konoha High**__. Nggak usah khawatir, __**semua ekskul**__ juga __**diliburin**__ kok. Mohon __**nggak usah dateng**__ dan tolong buat sebarin pengumuman ini. Thanks._

_**Sabtu,**__ 26 November 2011_

Yang bisa Hinata simpulkan dari pesan singkat yang dia dapet, yaitu:

1. Kak Shizune lupa ngasi tau kalo hari ini nggak ada latihan

2. Semua ekskul libur masal hari ini

3. Tim pembasmi hantu mau dateng. Itu berarti secara nggak langsung kak Shizune bilang kalo Konoha High berhantu—_and, guess_, Hinata paling menghindari yang namanya mahluk ke-halus-an.

4. Kak Shizune sendiri udah nyaranin nggak usah dateng.

5. SMS itu dikirim hari Sabtu tanggal 26 bulan November tahun 2011. Itu berarti 24 jam yang lalu. Itu berarti kemaren. Itu berarti Kak Shizune udah ngasi tau dari kemaren. Itu berarti Hinata kurang peka. Itu berarti Hinata harus meluangkan lagi waktunya sedikit lebih banyak bareng hapenya. Itu berarti…

"A-aku g-g-gima-na?"

…Hinata sendirian.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Hinata nggak bisa ke mana-mana. Pintu gerbang depan sama belakang udah terlanjut ditutup sama satpam nggak-liat-kondisi, dan Hinata terlalu takut untuk sembunyi di tempat lain. Ini sekolah, woy. Gede. Luas. Banyak ruangan. Siapa tau nanti ada…

Yah, Anda pasti tau apa yang saya maksud.

Jadilah, Hinata Cuma berani duduk diem di tengah lapangan basket aja. Seenggaknya, dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, Hinata bisa melihat sekelilingnya dari jarak aman—antisipasi aja, siapa tau tiba-tiba nongol sesuatu yang nggak Hinata perhitungkan dari suatu tempat. Lagian, lapangan adalah satu-satunya tempat yang dapet ekspose sinar matahari terbanyak. Jadi Hinata nggak perlu takut 'sesuatu' itu keluar dari tempat gelap.

Ngomong-ngomong lapangan basket… biasanya, minggu-minggu gini lapangan basket penuh, lho. Kalo nggak dipake maen basket, ya, buat sepak bola. Taulah, Konoha High, seelit apapun, letaknya tepat di tengah-tengah kota—dan dapetin tanah luas di tempat begituan rada-rada mustahil juga walopun dompet setebel gajah. Jadi, nggak mungkin kan kalo ngebuat stadion bola di samping lapangan basket, aula, lapangan bulu tangkis, sama lapangan voli? Belom lagi ada kuil sama taman di tengah-tengah sekolah. Untungnya kaga ada kolam renangnya, lah.

Tapi, _don't worry be happy_, gitu-gitu lapangan basket Konoha High luas kok. Kalo semua murid KHS disuruh duduk bersila di lapangan, ada kali satu-dua meter yang masih kesisa. Makanya, Hinata milih tempat ini. Tempat yang strategis buat ngawasin seluruh penjuru sekolah secara garis besar. Jadi Hinata bisa lari dengan leluasa dengan tetep menjaga jarak jika 'sesuatu' itu muncul tiba-tiba.

Dan apa yang Hinata perhatikan? Sesuatu yang harusnya nggak kelihatan, yang harusnya udah dibasmi sama '_ghost buster'_ sejam yang lalu kalo aja mereka nggak nyasar ke Suna. Aduuh, _please_ deh, nggak tau Konoha High School? Lu idup di zaman apa sih? Mahluk dari Suna aja tau persis di mana letak SMA paling elit Konoha ntuh.

Lalu, apa yang Hinata tidak perhatikan? Sesuatu yang melayang ke arah kepalanya dari belakang. Begitu cepat dan tidak terperhitungkan, sehingga—_JDUG!_—menghantam kepalanya dengan begitu keras.

Hinata merasa pusing untuk beberapa saat, merasa ada gempa dan rotasi bumi yang secepat _jetcoster_ di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi, pas dia ngeraba kepala belakangnya, "A-auwh," rasanya perih.

'_A-apa aku… geger otak?'_ Ah, Hinata ngayal yang nggak-nggak, ah. Ya jelas nggak lah, Hina. Nggak ada fisik yang terlukai di chapter ini. Ane jamin pake uang rp1000,- deh.

Eh? Nggak ada yang percaya? Yaudah, ane pake beli permen aja. :P

"Maafkan aku! Apakah tadi sakit? Maaf, ya," Seseorang memegang pundak Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata noleh. "Ng-nggak apa, kok," walaupun masih memegang tengkorak belakangnya yang emang sakit banget. Yee, Hinata kan tadi nggak bilang kalo nggak sakit.

Seorang cowok membungkuk di belakang Hinata. Tangan besarnya terasa dingin di pundak gadis yang memakai jaket di hari minggu yang cerah ini. Wajahnya nggak keliatan karna kehalang bayangan dari sinar matahari yang udah di atas kepala.

Ah, Neji bohong. Katanya mau jemput Hinata jam 10, tapi apa? Sekarang udah jam 12 lebih, woi! Lu betah banget kuliah, kayaknya.

Yah, pokoknya, yang Hinata tau, cowok itu tinggi, dan warna rambutnya sama kayak matahari kalo lagi marah. Itu.

"Sekali lagi, maaf ya. Kamu beneran nggak apa?" Hinata dongak, berusaha buat ngeliat lebih jelas wajah cowok yang dengan kasarnya ngelempar—apa tadi? Bola ya?—ke arah cewek rapuh yang nggak punya dosa apa-apa. Dan untungnya, tu cowok geser dikir posisi badannya, sehingga Hinata bisa lihat dengan jelas kalo cowok itu punya beberapa tindikan di hidung. "Aku nggak sengaja, kok. Tolong jangan dimasukin hati, ya?"

Sebagai cewek normal, Hinata ngaku kalo cowok itu ngebuat dia deg-degan. Walo tindikan gitu, tapi cakep, boo~ Kalo semua anak emo kayak gini, kaga masalah deh walo rambut diribonding semua.

"I-iya. Aku… aku nggak apa, uum…" Hinata nebak-nebak, berapa umur dan kelas cowok di hadapannya ini. Kalo diliat dari fisiknya sih… kayaknya kakak kelas. "…s-senpai."

"Ah, aku masih kelas satu, kok."

Ha? Pernyataan ini jelas ngebuat Hinata shok. Dengan tinggi 178 cm, beneran ni orang masih kelas I?

"Kamu kelas satu juga, kan?" Tu cowok seenak dengkul duduk di samping Hinata, setelah ngambil bola yang pewe diem bengong nggak jauh-jauh dari mereka.

Tuh, kan! Emang bener yang kena kepala Hinata tuh bola! Pantesan sakit banget, orang tu bola basket juga.

Ngejawab pertanyaan cowok itu, Hinata nggangguk dikit.

"Kelas apa?" Tu cowok natap mata Hinata yang bening, berusaha buat masuk lebih dalem ke samudra ungu pucat yang lembut.

"K-kelas G."

Tu cowok yang hari itu pake kaos oblong tanpa lengan sama celana dan sepatu basket, nggak sekalipun ngalihin perhatian dari sepasang mata bening punya Hyuuga. "Oh, anak kelas G?" Cowok itu senyum ceria—kontras banget sama kulitnya yang pucat. "Aku kelas C."

Walopun Hinata jarang banget ke kelas C—apalagi kenal sama anak-anaknya—tapi Hinata yakin banget nggak pernah ngeliat cowok ini selama 6 bulan dia jadi anak Konoha High. Hinata yang kurang peka atau emang tu cowok yang jarang nongol di depan Hinata?

"Namamu siapa?" Cowok itu ngubah senyum cerianya jadi senyum ramah yang Hinata yakin bakal ngebuat Ino—yang notabene penggemar boyband Korea—teriak histeris. Jangan marah ya kalo tiba-tiba Ino ngebanding-bandingin Pein sama anak-anak Suju.

"Hyuuga Hi-hinata."

"Kamu cegukan, ya?"

Ah, ni cowok ngomong apaan sih? Jelas aja Hinata kalap kalo diliatin terus.

"Ng-nggak, k-kok."

"Nah, itu buktinya."

"C-Cuma…" Hinata narik napas, berusaha mantepin diri sebelum ngomong lagi, biar nggak tambah gagap. "…_nervous."_

"Emang aku segitu cakepnya, ya?"

Ni cowok kenarsisan.

Emang bener sih, tu cowok 'di atas rata-rata'—walopun jadi sarang tindikan gitu. Tapi, kayaknya tetep berlebihan deh kalo nyebut diri sendiri cakep.

"A-ah… etto…"

"Aku jelek, ya?"

Lha? Ni cowok maunya apa sih?

"Ng-nggak… itu…"

"Trus gimana? Aku cakep? Ato jelek? Ato dua-duanya?"

"A…." Hinata mikir. Kalo dia jawab pake 'etto/itu' lagi, jangan-jangan tu cowok malah nuding aneh-aneh, kayak "Aku jerawatan, ya?" "Aku bisulan, ya?" "Gigiku rapi, nggak?" walopun yang paling pas dari semuanya itu adalah: "Aku jelek nggak kalo pake tindikan?" Dan jawabannya: nggak. Walopun nggak ada hubungannya sama yang saya jelasin barusan, tapi Hinata jawab aja, "Ng-nggak, kok. Kamu… cakep."

Ah, Hinata serasa mau meleleh rasanya.

Ngomong 'kamu cakep' ke cowok nggak sesederhana yang dikira. Bagi cewek, itu sama aja kayak nembak cowok. Hinata aja seumur-umur nggak pernah bilang 'Nii-san cakep' langsung di depan Neji.

Dan, jelas banget keliatan kalo cowok itu puas. "Aku Pein," Tu cowok ngulurin tangan, Hinata melongo. Barusan ngebahas cakep-nggaknya dia, eh, sekarang langsung ngubah topik? Ada apa gerangan? "Pein dari Akatsuki. Bukan marga, sih, tapi… yah, apa boleh buat," Pein mengedikkan bahu dikit, dan Hinata merasa pernah ngedenger nama—atau kata?—macam Akatsuki sebelumnya.

Ah, bodo.

Mau nggak mau, Hinata sambut aja uluran tangan besar—siapa tadi? Pein, ya? Lagian nggak sopan juga kalo didiemin gitu aja—sesuatu yang nggak pernah diajarin Hiashi ke anak-anaknya.

Kesan pertama Hinata sama tangannya Pein: dingin. Tangan besar Pein bener-bener dingin. Hinata lebih ngerasa kayak megang es batu daripada tangan manusia idup. Apakah ini pertanda suatu hari nanti Hinata akan bertarung habis-habisan dengan Pein demi melindungi seseorang? Benarkah?

"Sa-salam kenal, Pein-san."

Pein senyum ramah. "Salam kenal. Ngapain di sini?" Bujug, cepet amat ganti topiknya. Niat nyindir ye, Mas?

"A-aku… ada latihan te-teater."

Pein hela napas panjang. Alisnya dinaikin satu—gayanya rada-rada ada maksud ngerendahin gitu. "Kamu nggak tau ya, hari ini kan sekolah ditutup."

Lha, situ sendiri ngapain di sini? Kerja bakti bersihin sekolah?

Tapi, yang namanya SBI, nggak ada kata 'istirahat'-nya. Hari minggu sekalipun pasti ada aja yang ke sekolah. Cuma hari minggu ini aja yang beda.

"A-aku tau, kok."

"Kalo tau kenapa dateng?"

Ya ampun. Katanya itu… milih kata-katanya nggak banget. Nyakit.

Doa Hinata emang terkabul, di KHS nggak ada cowok yang maem bentak duluan. Tapi Hinata sama sekali nggak dikasi peringatan kalo ada cowok yang lidahnya tajem.

"B-baru tau p-pas sudah terlanjur nyampe d-di sini."

Kalo sekali lagi tu cowok ngomong macem-macem, Hinata niat nangis.

"Oh…" Pein ngangguk dikit. "Udah minta jemput?"

"Ng-nggak ada pulsa." Hyuuga kere juga, ternyata.

"Kok sama, ya?" Tu cowok garuk belakang kepalanya, kalap, sambil senyum canggung ke Hinata. Ni cowok beneran nggak bisa ditebak. "Hapeku ilang."

Yee, itu teh nggak sama atuh, Kang.

Prihatin, Hinata masang tampang turut berduka. "K-kok bisa?"

"Nggak tau tuh. Pas aku selesei latihan basket, hapeku udah nggak ada."

Hinata yang emang pada dasarnya baek hati, nggak tega kalo ada orang yang kehilangan barang kesayangannya, apalagi cowok cakep macem Pein—udah keliatan dari mukanya yang ngenes banget. Hinata berdiri, betulin posisi tasnya, dan ngulurin tangan ke Pein—entah mau bantu Pein bangun ato gimana, entahlah. Hinata nggak mikir sampe situ. "A-aku bantu cariin!"

Pein ngelebarin senyumnya—nggak, nggak, mulutnya nggak dibuka, Cuma garis mulutnya aja yang tambah panjang, melengkung, nggak beda jauh sama Joker kalo senyum mingkem. "Yakin? Harus sampe ketemu, lho."

Hinata tetep berdiri, tanpa ekspresi ragu yang biasanya ada di wajah, berkata, "A-aku akan berusaha!"

"_Well_, jika itu maumu," Pein nyambut uluran tangan Hinata. Seperti sebelumnya, tangan Pein dingin. Dingin yang tadi aja rasanya belom ilang—walopun sekarang udah siang bolong—dan sekarang udah megang tangan Pein lagi? Ampun deh dinginnya….

Sebenernya, Hinata agak kesusahan ngangkat badan Pein. Yaiyalah, orang tu mahluk lebih gede dari Hinata. Dan, parahnya, Pein manja banget ke Hinata, numpuin hampir sebagian berat badannya ke cewek mungil yang akhir-akhir ini jarang olahraga. Yah, Hinata bilang aja, "P-pein-san, be-berat…."

"Katanya mau berusaha…."

Tapi kaga segininya kaleee….

Pasrah, Hinata narik Pein pake dua tangan. Sekarang kedua tangan Hinata beku. Bagus.

Pein tiba-tiba ngelepas tangannya, Hinata hampir nyungsep ke belakang. "Tapi makasih. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

Asdfghjkl….

Sumpah, Gusti, NI ORANG NYOLOT BANGET!

Udah untung mau ditolongin, eh, ngomongnya gitu. Mau lo apa sih? Kalo nggak mau ditolong, kenapa tadi nyambut uluran tangan Hinata? Nyari kesempatan lo? Mana kaga mau nolongin Hinata yang hampir jatoh, lagi. Lo cowok bukan, sih?

Tanpa meduliin omelan ane, Pein, dengan santenya, jalan ngelewatin Hinata. "Coba cari di sekitar sini dulu. Siapa tau ketemu. Soalnya waktu itu kan aku lagi latihan basket. Mungkin aja jatoh di got…" Pein celingukan kaga jelas di pinggir lapangan basket, ngeliatin got yang ngelilingin lapangan basket sama kuil. "…ato di mana, kek."

Kakek lu kaga ada di sini, Pein.

Hinata Cuma mandengin kaos Pein dari belakang yang ada tulisan 'Pein' yang di bawahnya tersemat angka 01, dan mulai nyusul ke tempat dimana Pein berdiri. Kayaknya ni orang anggota tim inti basket, deh. Tapi masa bodo, lah. Ane kaga peduli.

"Ha-hape Pein-san kayak gimana?"

Pein masih celingukan di got. Ni orang ngapain sih? Jorok banget, kayaknya. "Samsung Corby. _Cover_-nya warna item ada corak awan merah bantet sama tulisan 'Akatsuki' di belakangnya gitu. Masih baru kok—keluaran taun ini, secara—walo agak rusak karena keseringan kena banting. Biasa lah, cowok."

Lho? Bukannya Samsung Corby keluara dua taon lalu? Ni orang nggak pernah ngeliat kalender, ya?

"O-oh…" Hinata ngangguk dikit. "Mu-mungkin saja jatuh di antara bu-bunga-bunga."

Di samping lapangan basket, pojok kanan bagian tenggara, ada taman mini karya kreatifitas anak-anak Flora—sebutan buat ekskul berkebun di KHS. Dan bisa ditebak aja kalo pojok itu adalah pojok paling teduh, rindang, nyaman, adem, asri, wangi, dan mantep banget buat dijadiin _spot_ istirahat habis olahraga di seantero KHS.

Dan anak-anak basket biasanya naroh tas atau barang di situ.

Tanpa meduliin Pein yang belom ngasi jawaban, Hinata masuk duluan di antara rimbunnya anggrek-anggrek tanah dan teduhnya dua batang bohon mangga, ngerasa tempat ini adalah tempat terbaik daripara kelas Hinata yang ber-AC 2 biji.

Pein nggak nyangka cewek kalem kayak Hinata bisa ngelakuin sesuatu atas kemauan sendiri—dia kira Hinata tuh tipe cewek lemah yang bisanya berpangku tangan. Dan teorinya itu terbukti salah.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Seharian ini mereka ada di KHS sampe jam 3 sore. Ngapain lagi kalo nggak muter bangunan sekolah yang gede amit-amit buat nyari benda kecil yang bisa masok kantong? Mereka udah ke semua ruangan; dari lapangan basket sampe toilet; dari tiap-tiap kelas sampe ruang kepala sekolah yang 'keramat'; dari lemari sampe laci-laci di ruang BK yang nggak kalah keramat buat murid; dari loker sampe kolong meja, dan akhirnya kuil.

Hasilnya?

"Ng-nggak ketemu, Pein-san."

Hinata duduk selonjor di tengah lapangan basket, dan Pein lagi iseng _dribble_ bola basket ngelilingin Hinata—ngumpung matahari lagi malu-malu di balik awan, jadi kaga panas-panas amat. Walopun gitu, yang namanya muter keliling sekolah pasti capek lah. Kayaknya sedep nih kalo ada secangkir—eh, dua cangkir—es kelapa.

Mengingat pengalaman beberapa jam bersama Pein yang berlidah tajem, Hinata takut Pein bakal ngomong yang 'tajem-tajem' lagi, kayak: "Itu kan urusanmu. Kamu udah bilang mau berusaha tadi," Ah, Hinata jadi nyesel bilang bakal berusaha buat cowok-nggak-banget ini.

"Ngh, yah, nggak apa deh. Siapa tau emang jodohnya nggak sama aku lagi."

Pein _dribble_ bola lesu, sambil sesekali _passing_ ke ring basket yang nggak bergerak walopun dilemparin bola. Hinata nggak yakin sama pendengarannya.

Benarkah… benarkah tadi… benarkah intonasi Pein tadi halus banget? Ramah dan kedengeran malu-malu? Benarkah? Benarkah matahari udah terbit dari barat? Benarkah Kakashi udah nggak terlambat lagi? BENARKAH?

"Ta-tapi aku akan te-terus berusaha, kok!" Ah, ini pasti karna Hinata-nya aja yang nggak tega ngeliat muka Pein yang dua kali lebih ngenes dari yang tadi. Pasti.

Sambil nunduk lesu, Pein masih aja _dribble _bola—kayak nggak punya kerjaan laen. Terus, pas Hinata selese ngomong gitu, Pein dongak sambil senyum manis. Maniiiiiiis banget. Kayak bukan Pein yang ngehajar Hinata sampe babak belur di komiknya bang Masashi.

Oh, lupakan.

"Makasih, ya," Hinata dongak ke Pein. Mata ungu pucatnya yang polos memancarkan tanda tanya yang manis. "Hina-chan."

Hinata ngerasa seluruh capeknya akibat keliling KHS, sirna sudah. Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena senyum Pein yang ngebuat wajahnya tambah cakep sampe Hinata meleleh. Tapi… karena senyumnya yang begitu tulus, dan perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba dirasakan Hinata menjalar pelan dari tubuh Pein.

Hinata bales senyum—nggak kalah manis dan tulus. "Nggak masalah, Pein-san."

Untuk pertama kalinya di fic ini, Hinata nggak gagap. Mohon dicatat, Hinata **nggak gagap**. Harus dimasukkan ke_ Guiness Book of Record_.

Entah disadari sama orangnya ato nggak, tapi Pein tetep _dribble_ bola basket sambil ngeliatin mata bening Hinata. Ah, dasar anak basket "Oia, Hinata, boleh aku minta tolong sekali lagi? Aku janji ini bakal jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku nyusahin kamu."

Hinata nggangguk aja, udah ngerasa yakin kalo Pein bisa dipercaya—padahal mereka baru ketemu beberapa jam lalu, gara-gara bola basket sialan itu, tuuuh~

"Boleh, kok."

Pein berhenti _dribble_, ngebiarin ntu bola satu lepas dari tangannya dan mantul-mantul nggak jelas ke arah Hinata, terus mulai ngerogoh sakunya. Asyik, nih. Kayaknya Hinata beneran mau diteraktir es kelapa.

"Ini," Pein ngulurin tangan, ngasi selembar kertas lusuh ke Hinata, dan Hinata pelan-pelan nerima. Duit? Kenapa nggak sekalian aja es kelapanya dibeliin?

"Tolong…" Pein nunduk lagi, wajahnya agak bersemu merah—dan Hinata bisa ngeliat jelas walo agak kehalang bayangan dari matahari. Halah, nyerahin duit aja kok malu-malu gitu? "…tolong kasiin ke orang yang aku suka."

Haa? Jadi es kelapa sekalian duitnya nggak jadi dikasiin Hinata? Ato… jangan-jangan… orang yang dimaksud itu… Hinata, lagi? OH MAI GAT.

"Sebenernya… orang itu yang nyimpen hapeku. Aku udah tau, tapi aku tetep pura-pura nggak tau dan ngebiarin jadi benda ilang aja," Brengsek. Hinata ditipu. Kalo gitu ngapain Hinata capek-capek muter KHS? Kagak jadi ditraktir es kelapa lagi, karena, yah, Hinata yakin orang yang dimaksud Pein bukan dirinya. Boro-boro nyimpen hape tu orang, kenal aja baru hari ini.

"Jadi, pas kamu nemuin hapeku, tolong kasiin itu ke dia."

Hinata nggangguk kecil. Entah bego atau tiba-tiba amnesia, tapi Hinata **sama sekali** nggak nanyain siapa orang yang Pein maksud.

Ah, biarlah.

"B-boleh… aku lihat?"

Gantian Pein yang nggangguk.

Hinata buka, Hinata baca. Kertas itu bukan duit lima ribuan buat beli es kelapa—tapi lebih tepat kayak puisi cinta. Kertasnya lusuh dan udah agak kuning—ketauan banget kelamaan mendem di kantong celana basket Pein. Tapi, tebak, tulisannya rapi banget. Kalo Tobi kayak hasil _output-_an Microsoft Word pake Comic Sans MS, Pein itu kayak pake Harlow Solid Italic.

Pein garuk belakang kepalanya, canggung. Ketombean, Mas? "Aku bukan anak sastra—dan nilai Bahasaku nggak bagus-bagus amat. Makanya, nggak sebagus karya pujangga-pujangga terkenal kayak Shakespeare atau Kahlil Gibran, kan? Jadi, yaah… ada kata yang agak konyol. Kalo kamu mau edit, nggak apa, kok. Ngumpung belom diserahin ke orangnya," Yee, itu teh enak di elu kagak enak di Hinata-nya, kale. Tapi, yah, kayaknya Hinata juga nggak keberatan, karena Pein minta tolong ke orang yang tepat, orang yang ngerti banget sama salah satu jenis karya seni terindah di dunia, yang selalu dibangga-banggakan para pujangga pemabuk cinta, sastra; tempat mereka yang terlena cinta menumpahkan segala emosi untuk yang terkasih.

Bisa dibilang, Pein salah satunya.

Kisah cinta Pein begitu mengenaskan—antara bertepuk sebelah tangan dan belum mendapat jawaban. Gadis yang disukai Pein belum menjawab apapun untuk cinta yang ditawarkannya—namun meminta waktu untuk berpikir. Tidak, tidak. Gadis itu mengulur waktu bukan karena dia sudah punya orang lain, tapi benar-benar untuk berpikir. Selama ini hubungannya dengan Pein adalah sahabat sejak kecil, dan ia ragu apa yang ia rasakan kini adalah cinta—berbeda dengan Pein yang sudah meyakininya dari dulu. Namun, belum sampai jatuh waktu, Pein takkan mungkin menagih jawabannya.

Karena semuanya sudah berakhir untuk Pein. Karena waktu sudah berhenti untuk Pein.

Semua itu Pein tumpahkan dalam liukan kata-kata indah yang menyayat hati—bagaikan seorang pujangga sugguhan. Begitu indah dan tanpa cela. Kalimat-kalimat putus asa dari seorang pejuang cinta membuat Hinata makin tak kuasa membendung air mata.

Di puisi itu terlihat jelas bahwa Pein adalah pemuja cinta, orang yang dimabuk cinta, yang tenggelam di samudra cinta yang gelap dan membuatnya tak sadar diri. Di samudra itu, tak ada paus yang menelannya hidup-hidup seperti ayah Pinokio, atau putri duyung yang menyelamatkannya dari mabuk cinta. Di samudra yang gelap itu, Pein hanya sendiri. Menikmati hari-harinya tenggelam semakin dalam dengan membawa agungnya nama cinta, dan pasrah begitu saja.

Bait-bait kata yang mengikat satu sama lain menciptakan senyum kepedihan dan kerelaan dari lelaki berambut orange yang Hinata yakin adalah orang yang tegar, saat membuatnya. Dengan kata lain, puisinya sangat indah—buktinya bisa membuat Hinata menitikkan air mata tanpa sadar.

"B-b-ba… bagus, kok. P-puisinya ba-bagus, Pein-s-san," Hinata mengelap air mata dengan puggung tanggannya, sambil menatap Pein yang harap-harap cemas dari tadi memperhatikan mimik Hinata.

Hinata nangis. Ada cewek menangis di depannya, dan _karena_ dia. Ini kali kedua Pein membuat cewek nangis tanpa bisa ngelakuin apa-apa.

"Makasih," Pein Cuma senyum kecil, tanpa ada niatan untuk ngebantu Hinata ngelap air mata.

Pein emang bukan orang yang tepat untuk ngeredain tangisan cewek. Yang dia tau kalo ada cewek nangis, dipeluk aja. Tapi, kalo ceweknya itu Hinata, kayaknya Pein enggan banget. Hinata tuh cewek polos yang 'suci', nggak pantes buat dapet pelukan dari orang macem Pein yang udah ternodai atas nama agung Cinta—sesuatu yang hina.

Tapi Pein emang rajanya kalo ngalihin perhatian.

"Hinata bisa main basket?" Pein jongkok di sebelah Hinata, ngambil bola basket yang ada persis di sebelah kaki cewek yang matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Hinata nggangguk kecil, Pein senyum. "Mau main?"

Biasanya Neji selesai kuliah jam setengah empat sore—kuliah apan itu coba?—berarti ada sisa tiga puluh menit buat bengong-bengong nungguin Neji. Yah, daripada bengong malah kesambet, mending maen basket aja. Lawannya cakep lagi.

Jadi, Hinata berdiri. "A-ayo!" Dengan senyum cerah, mereka memulai permainan.

Ngomong-ngomong kesambet, pembasmi hantunya nggak jadi dateng, ya? Beneran nih nyasar ke Suna? Astajim, Gusti….

-:-

-:-

-:-

Besoknya, ujan. Dari subuh, ujan. Paginya, ujan—hal yang disyukuri seluruh murid karna ujan di hari Senen berarti nggak ada upacara. Siangnya, ujan—hal yang dirutuki anak-anak cowok karena nggak bisa maen bola di lapangan. Dan sampe jam les Bahasa Inggris khusus anak kelas satu pun, masih ujan. Kayaknya yang 'Di Atas' lagi demen banget numpahin aer, ya?

Ujan berarti hawa dingin. Hawa dingin kalo dicampur sama ruangan ber-AC artinya kedinginan buat mahluk-mahluk di dalemnya. Yang berarti Hinata dkk juga kedinginan—karena seluruh ruangan di KHS tuh ada AC-nya, kecuali aula sama bilik-bilik toilet aja.

Tobi nggak terkecuali masuk dalam daftar orang-orang kedinginan di kelas—yang hari itu pake jaket item corak awan merah bantet, **dari pagi.** Untung nggak ada guru BK yang ngeliat dia.

Sial bagi Hinata, dia nggak bawa jaket. Makanya dari tadi Hinata masukkin kedua lengannya di dalem kolong meja, atau nggak di mana aja yang penting anget—dan berada di dekat Tobi ajaibnya ngebuat Hinata merasa ada hawa anget yang nyusup masuk ke badannya. Apakah jaket Tobi ada _kotatsu_-nya? Entahlah, yang jelas Tobi anget banget hari itu.

Dan untungnya juga Tobi mau duduk di bangku yang sebelahan sama Hinata.

Bener deh, Tobi anget banget. Selang dua petak lante aja angetnya Tobi masih berasa, apalagi kalo duduk mepet-mepet Tobi.

Tapi, anehnya, seharian ini Tobi terus-terusan mandang ke lapangan basket yang basah keguyur ujan. Nggak dikelas formal, nggak di saat les, Tobi selalu marah kalo ada yang nutup pintu kelas—padalah kan yang lain kedinginan, nggak terkecuali Mrs. Kurenai—dengan alasan pingin ngeliat lapangan basket. Hinata yang penasaran, sesekali ngeliat juga ke arah pandangan Tobi, tapi yang dilihatnya Cuma lapangan basket penuh dengan air.

Hinata bener-bener nggak tau apa yang Tobi liat. Padahal di lapangan ntu Cuma ada satu bola basket yang… yang…

'_I-itu…'_

…yang kayaknya pernah nyasar ke kepala Hinata.

Tapi, namanya juga Hinata—cewek yang nggak mau ngerusak imajinasi seseorang cowok macam Tobi yang lagi asyik-asyiknya ngelamun sambil ngeliatin lapangan. Jadi, Hinata nunggu aja sampe orangnya ngomong sendiri.

"Hina-chan," Hinata noleh. Tobi, toh. Tumben suaranya kecil. Tapi karena mereka duduk sebelahan, Hinata jelas bisa denger apa yang dikatakan Tobi. "_Maybe…. Yeah, maybe now I just have one big sister…"_ tatapan Tobi berpindah dari lapangan ke sepasang bola bening Hyuuga. _"…and seven big brothers_."

Hinata menatap Tobi dengan tatapan 'nggak ngerti', namun hatinya merasa kehilangan.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, chapter ini panjang dan garing banget. Romance-nya samar-samar kabut kuntilanak (?). Pairnya nggak jelas lagi. Mau dibilang PeinHina, Pein udah punya orang lain. Mau dibilang GaaHina, Hina-nya yang nggak mau sama Gaara. Kalo TobiHina, aish, boro-boro. Intinya saya nggak nyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Yaudah, tanpa basa basi, polling kembali dibuka :D

1. Minna-san ingin siapa yang ditampilin chapter berikutnya?

2. Menurut minna-san, Hinata cocoknya sama siapa (anggota Akatsuki) buat dijadiin pacar?

3. Tolong sertakan alasannya.

Kalau saya sendiri bisa (dan boleh) memberikan suara, saya akan menjawab;

1. Sasori, kalo nggak Deidara. Yah, nggak lain dan nggak bukan karena udah kepikiran idenya. #dasarauthor

2. Tobi. Yah, imut aja. Tobi di mata saya tuh cowok _innocent_ yang kadang _cool_, kadang misterius. Terus senyumnya itu lho, _naudzubillah min dzalik_ imutnya kalo buka topeng. Walaupun identitas Tobi yang asli udah samar lagi (karena banyak yang bilang Tobi aslinya bukan Madara. Saya sih nggak tau karena jarang ngikutin), tapi di mata saya Tobi itu masih tetep sosok Obito yang… kekanak-kanakan dan ceria. Dan bagi saya cowok kayak gitu cocok sama Hinata yang manis. Oia, di beberapa fanart, Tobi kalo nggak pake topeng, mata kirinya (bener nggak?) tuh ditutupin pake penutup mata—tapi tetep imut. Makanya, di "Your Eyes" (chap 1) saya nggak berani bilang '. _Hinata juga menatap cairnya warna merah dengan tiga bintik di __sepasang__ mata Tobi_'. Anggap saja di fic ini Tobi juga memakai penutup mata ;-)

3. Udah kok. :P

Yah, itu sih pendapat saya pribadi. Anda bisa setuju, bisa tidak. Terserah Anda.

Karena saya sudah terlanjur bilang kalo suara terbanyak yang akan diambil, maka cara itu akan terus diterapkan sampai chap terakhir.

Dan untuk bales review… yang login dan nggak saya jadiin satu, ya? ^^a Lagi males, nih.

to: sasuhinaLOVERS  
>makasih suaranya. ^^<p>

to: Ritsu

SELAMAT! PILIHAN ANDA TERKABUL! :D

to: Akasuna Riasy UchiHyuu

wah... anda punya selera yang unik. :)

tenang saja, walaupun belum terkabul, tapi suara anda saya tabung (LHO?)

to: Yudi Uchiha

oke, sip sip... ^w^d makasih, Mas. :-)

to: Roronoa Iswan

aduh, jangan dipanggil 'senpai' atuh...

tapi, oke, suara anda saya masukkan dulu! :-)

to: Mayu Masamune

udah lewat PM kan? :o

to: zeroutecchi

waaaah... makasih... :D jadi salting aku. #PLAK

ah, apakah chapter ni sesuai dengan apa yang Anda nginkan? :D

tapi maaf. Pein udah sama orang lain. (=,=||)

to: ulva-chan

SELAMAT! UDAH TERKABUL! :-D

to: Ind

tuh kan, saya salting kali. =\\\= tapi makasih pujiannya. ^^d

ah, sayang sekali chap ini PeinHina... :(

tapi, kalo banyak yang milih ItaHina juga, saya usahakan chap depan bisa

to: Dae Uchiha

ah, salam kenal, Dae-san. ^^

PeinHina? udah kok. :-)

suaranya akan saya tampung. ^^

to: YamanakaemO

ah, ... ^o^

udah kok. 'w'

to: Shyoul lavaen

segini udah panjang? 'w'a

oke oke... arigato. ^^

to: Ai HinataLawliet

aduuh.. kenapa nggak suka? :( Padahal mereka juga bakal dapet bagian lho... :o (soalnya ini fic Akatsuki juga)

tapi makasih buat suaranya... ^^

to: HikariYaKurai

arigato gozaimas ^o^

insyaallah chapter depan kalo banyak yang ngedukung juga... :-)

nah, bales review udah. berharap banget chap ini juga banyak yang review. :)

maaf balesnya singkat2, soalnya saya lg ngebut. warnet ini kayaknya mahal. =,=

Oia, ngomong-ngomong Ino yang ngebanding-bangingin muka Pein sama anak-anak Suju, itu karena saya-nya yang ELF. Lol. Sekalian promosi ^^v

Yang anti-Kpop, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

Simple Harmony © **Kazehaya Minaki** (Dark Pink Lollipop/Lolli)

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Three:

**Your Lip**

.

.

.

.

.

**Part One:**

Snow White, Oh, Snow White

.

.

.

.

.

Pair:

**SasoHina**

(SasuHina dan KibaHina nyelip dikit)

.

.

.

.

.

**NB:**

Maaf. Saya berhibernasi terlalu lama. Saya punya masalah (yang kemungkinan) _serius_ di saya (sakit, maksudnya, bukan laper). Dan hal ini _berpengaruh_ juga pada _selera humor saya yang menurun._

Untuk fic ini sendiri, saya mengalami kebimbangan pada pair selanjutnya (chap 3)—antara SasoHina atau ItaHina. Entah kenapa, sekarang saya sedang pro ke Sasori. Yang mendukung ItaHina, mungkin chapter depan dapat terealisasi.

Terakhir, fic ini dibagi dua bagian karena kepanjangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelabu itu mendung. Mendung itu hujan. Hujan itu basah. Basah itu dingin. Dingin itu sejuk. Sejuk itu menenangkan. Menenangkan itu damai. Damai itu Sasori-senpai.

_Well_, yang Anda sekalian baca di atas bukanlah bagian dari puisi alay karya Pujangga Mabok Cinta, ataupun puisi dari Patrick Star—yang isinya kurang lebih seperti ini: _Mawar itu biru. Violet itu merah. Violet dan mawar itu bunga. Bunga Terakhir seperti iklan XXL. Entah kenapa aku lapar._

Nggak. Sama sekali nggak seperti itu.

Yang Anda baca adalah sepenggal pikiran spontan dari Hyuuga Hinata yang lagi ngelamun di koridor lante dua depan kelas.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sana? Bukankah sudah masuk jam pelajaran ketiga? Apa Kakashi telat lagi? Kemana Sasuke yang selalu meng—eh, salah. Itu dari fic satunya. Yang jelas, di luar sini—di koridor lantai dua ini, di depan kelas X-G, Hinata berdiri sendirian sambil nyender ke tembok pembatas. Sesekali, dibacanya novel tua usang yang ditemukannya di kelas XI-B, di bangku yang biasa dia dudukin pas les, di dalem lokernya. _Well_, ternyata Hinata punya kebiasaan buruk juga.

Awalnya, Hinata sama sekali nggak tertarik—sampulnya sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi, Hinata teringat lagi pepatah _'don't judge a book from the cover'_, dan entah kenapa, Hinata nggak usah mikir susah-susah buat nyari artinya. Diartiin secara harfiah juga mempan.

Dan, bener aja, begitu baca prolog, mata Hinata kayak permen karet nempel di bawah meja—lengket banget sama tu buku.

Nah, kebetulan kaga ada kerjaan, Hinata bawa aja tu buku ke koridor, nongkrong-nongkrong nggak jelas, trus baca novel sambil sesekali sengaja ngewadahin aer ujan yang jatoh dari atap ke tangannya—atau curi-curi pandang ke cowok berambut merah yang lagi duduk nangkring di tembok pembatas yang tingginya Cuma sampe perut Hinata.

Asli, kalo dilihat dari sudut pandang seorang _cewek_, tu cowok bahkan bisa disama-samain sama Lee Donghae atau Taylor Lautner. Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena ototnya. Tapi karena_ kharisma_nya. Kesannya liar-liar gimanaaa getoh.

Maap. Sisi ELF saya keluar.

Dan Hinata, sebagai seorang cewek _waras_ yang gampang _melting_ sama cowok begituan—kharisma tinggi dan _super keren_, maksudnya—tentu aja nggak bisa ngalihin pandangan gitu aja. Rugi, coi.

Tu cowok dengan cueknya duduk di atas tembok pembatas, mecahin balon _pink_ dari permen karet di mulutnya—dan ditiup lagi, sambil nunduk baca sesuatu. Nggak perlu otak jenius buat bisa tau yang dibacanya itu novel—sampulnya bisa Hinata liat dari jarak dua puluh meter tanpa menggunakan kekuatan super macam Byakugan, atau apalah.

Dan bagi Hinata, sosok itu bukanlah sosok yang asing.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Hinata selalu denger nama itu setiap minggu.

Cowok misterius pelit ngomong, berambut merah marun dengan tinggi hanya terpaut beberapa—sepuluh, mungkin?—senti dari Hinata, senior kelas XII-D, dan senior Hinata juga di klub teater. Hinata jelas nggak asing dengannya.

Mungkinkah ini tanda-tanda kalo Sasori ada hubungan darah sama Gaara—cowok yang udah bentak dia di lapangan basket Suna Jr. High—makanya Hinata bisa familiar? Mungkin.

Karena udah kelas tiga, Sasori menjadi anggota paling tua di klub—di mana anggota kelas tiga lainnya pada memilih buat fokus ke ujian dari pada ekskul—dan menjadi 'pelatih' kedua kalo Kak Shizune lagi sibuk atau nggak dateng.

Kehadiran Sasori jelas sangat membantu. Bukan Cuma Hinata dan Kak Shizune yang berpikiran seperti itu, tapi semua anggota—kelas berapa aja—pada menghormati sosok misterius bermata coklat itu.

Selain itu… Hinata pernah iseng-iseng memikirkan beberapa hal tentang Sasori, salah satunya adalah kesamaan di antara mereka. Sebenernya cukup banyak—nggak sulit—tapi Hinata cukup bimbang buat memastikan kesamaan di antara mereka benar atau tidak adanya. Sebut saja seperti,

'_Senpai suka novel_ romance_ nggak, ya?'_

Sasori sering terlihat membawa-bawa novel ke manapun dia pergi—mau ke kantin, ke toilet, bahkan pas mungut sampah masal di depan sekolah. Untung aja tu novel kaga masuk keranjang sampah. Tapi, untuk masalah _genre_, Hinata sama sekali nggak bisa nebak. Novel yang dibaca Sasori sampulnya selalu berbeda-beda dan aneh—kebanyakan sulit ditebak, malah—dan Hinata terlalu pendiam untuk menanyakan genrenya.

Tuh, kan. Malu bertanya, nyasar ke tong sampah.

Sedangkan, bisa dibilang Hinata _hanya_ tertarik dengan cerita romantis—kalo dapet yang bergaya _Victorian_, malah tambah untung.

Kecintaan Sasori pada sastra hampir bisa disamain sama gilanya cinta Romeo ke Juliet. Setiap pelajaran Bahasa Nasional, dia paling semangat. Setiap pensi, Sasori pasti ikut drama atau nggak—minimal lah, baca puisi. Setiap klub teater mereka mau pentas, yang paling sibuk itu Sasori. Walaupun nggak pernah ngomong atau ngeluh tentang hal itu, Hinata bisa tau kalo Sasori menjalankannya dengan sepenuh hati dan tanpa beban.

Hinata nggak mau tinggal diam kayak pas SMP. Dia nggak mau masa mudanya tersia-siakan dengan duduk nontonin orang pada mondar-mandir ngurusin kostum dan _make-up_. Apa kata guru norak-ijo-ijo-kepala-helm-semangat-darah-muda itu? Apa kata bang Roma Irama kalo darahnya udah nggak muda lagi? Hinata nggak tau apa hubungannya sama ini semua.

Sasori noleh. Hinata jantungan. Kami-sama….

Spontan, Hinata sembunyi di balik tembok dengan jari-jari menggenggam pinggir tembok. Sumpah demi Spongebob yang nggak pernah jadi segitiga, ini pertama kalinya Hinata ngerasa deg-degan sehebat ini.

Tujuan awal Hinata diem-diem ngeliatin Sasori Cuma buat cuci mata, nggak pernah sedikitpun Hinata berharap senpai-nya yang penuh pesona itu noleh dan menyadari kalo ada cewek dengan rambut kucir kuda merhatiin dia kayak _paparazzi_—dan kalo emang bener Hinata adalah _paparazzi_, Sasori emang cocok di-_paparazzi_-in.

Pegel, Hinata berdiri lagi—agak celingukan kali-kali Sasori merhatiin dia dari seberang gedung kelas dua belas.

Ternyata nggak. Sasori kembali sibuk dengan novelnya.

Lega, Hinata lebih milih duduk di lantai aja daripada ketauan basah kalo ngeliatin senior yang dikenal dingin itu—padahal kan Hinata nggak bawa baju ganti, bisa bahaya kalo basah.

Oke, jayus. Sudah dibilang selera humor saya turun.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke Uchiha muncul dari dalem kelas Hinata. Ketua kelas _stoic_ itu merhatiin anak buahnya beberapa saat—entah mikirin apa, kaga tau—dan untuk menghindarinya, Hinata pura-pura ngelanjutin baca novel walo jantung udah lari _sprit_ duluan. "Gue tau lo pinter di Bahasa Nasional, Hyuuga. Kalo emang udah selese ulangan, kenapa lo nongkrong di sini kayak pengemis?" Tu ketua kelas pantat ayam nanya sinis.

Asli, ni anak nyolot banget.

"A-aku…" Gara-gara intonasi Sasuke yang terlalu sarkastik, Hinata berasa pingin nangis darah dan nyerah, bilang kalo keputusannya nangkring di luar kelas bukan karena kemauannya, tapi disuruh oleh Pak Kakashi yang emang udah menegaskan, "Yang udah selese, silahkan tunggu di luar." Dan bukan salah Hinata juga kalo temen-temennya lama keluar. Tapi, Hinata sadar, Sasuke sama sekali nggak punya hak untuk ngelarang dia duduk di manapun. "T-terserah aku, U-Uchiha."

Nah, ini baru _brand new_ Hinata.

Sasuke—yang aslinya kaget menyadari Hinata bisa berani gitu—tetep pake _pokerface_ andalannya. Diem-diem, dia merhatiin sekitar buat nyari bahan ngeles. "Akasuna-senpai cakep, ya."

JLEGER. Satu orang barusan dibawa lari ke UGD karena kesamber petir.

Bahan ngeles yang bagus, Sasuke. Hinata sekarang merah, 'kan?

"Dia ikut teater, 'kan?" Gantian, Sasuke nyenderin badannya ke tembok pembatas. Diem-diem ngikutin cara Hinata merhatiin si kakak kelas. "Berarti kalian deket, dong?"

"Ng-nggak ju… juga."

Angin berhembus kenceng ke arah mereka. Sontak, Sasuke basah kuyup. Beruntungnya Hinata yang duduk tepat di belakang Sasuke, jadi Cuma kena cipratan aer ujan dikit. "Oh." Sasuke jawab sambil jaim-jaim kucing.

Suasana kembali tenang. Sasuke sibuk dengan ngitungin udah berapa kali aer ujan jatoh di tempat yang sama—sungguh pekerjaan yang nggak guna banget—dan Hinata ngelanjutin baca novel. Sasori? Entah disadari Sasuke ato nggak, orang itu udah nggak ada di tempatnya dia nangkring tadi.

Secara logika, Hinata jelas nggak bisa ngeliat tempat Sasori duduk tadi dari bawah sini—lante, maksudnya—apalagi ditambah Sasuke yang ngalangin. Hinata kembali berharap punya Byakugan. Nah, makanya, Hinata sama sekali nggak sadar kalo Sasori barusan aja ngelewatin mereka.

_**BARUSAN**_ aja ngelewatin mereka.

Jantung Hinata berhenti sesaat.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Hari Minggu selalu jadi hari yang paling ditunggu Hinata. Entah kenapa, embun pagi hari minggu lebih seger daripada embun-embun pagi yang lainnya—apalagi Senen. Embun pagi yang sejuk berdampak besar pada kendornya semangat Hinata untuk bangun pagi. Begitu dingin di luar sana, dan meringkuk di balik selimut hangat adalah alternatif yang paling pas untuk melewati pagi—atau satu-satunya alternatif? Entahlah. Rasanya menginjakkan kaki di lantai saja udah tak sanggup, apalagi kalau kena air kamar mandi. Hinata jadi tambah males bangun.

_Untung_nya, ini hari Minggu.

Di hari Minggu, nggak ada Hiashi yang selalu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Hinata dengan _death glare_ kalo si empunya kamar masih berkutat dengan selimut. Di hari Minggu, nggak ada Hanabi yang selalu ngomel tentang betapa-lama-kakanya-mandi. Dan di hari Minggu, nggak ada Neji yang dengan wajah dongkol nungguin Hinata selesai ganti baju.

Sungguh hari yang tenang.

Tapi, di hari Minggu, selalu ada yang menunggu—dan ditunggunya di sekolah. Selalu ada yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk masuk kamar mandi dan merasai dinginnya aer yang sejak kemarennya malem udah ada di situ. Dan, pastinya, selalu ada yang membuat Hinata jeli untuk memilih baju dari lemarinya.

Seperti hari ini, seperti yang saya katakan, nggak sulit kalo mau menemukan Hinata pagi-pagi begini. Tinggal cari kamar dengan pintu geser berwarna ungu muda, masuk ke ruangan penuh aroma _blueberry_, singkap selimutnya, dan itulah Hinata!—buntelan anget yang lagi meluk guling.

Entah kenapa, di hari Minggu, Hinata selalu bangun antara jam 5-6 pagi—padahal dia pingin banget bangun, seenggaknya, jam tujuh. Dan untuk melewati waktu kurang lebih dua jamnya, Hinata akan meringkuk dengan pewe di balik selimut sambil mencari kehangatan. Aaah… coba di sampingnya ada seseorang—lebih untung kalo cowok—pasti langsung Hinata peluk. Untuk urusan satu ini, Hinata diam-diam mengharapkan, seenggaknya, Lee Donghe atau Cho Kyuhyun. Ah, itu mah kelewatan, ya? Oke, kalo begitu, minimal Neji atau Hanabi, lah. Lumayan buat jadi guling kedua—anget lagi.

Biasanya, kalo Dewi Mimpi nggak ngejemput Hinata lagi, Hinata bakal melek sambil berkhayal berbagai hal, memikirkan tentang banyak hal yang terlalu sia-sia untuk dipikirkan orang, sekedar dengerin lagu dari hapenya, atau hanya sekedar bengong-bengong nggak jelas sambil ngeliatin langit-langit penuh warna coklat luntur akibat aer ujan yang seenaknya nerobos. Waktu yang dibuang sia-sia—dan itu nikmat.

Salah satu hal nggak penting yang dipikirkan Hinata, sebut saja, "Hari ini… siapa saja yang akan datang ke klub, ya?"

Menjelang jam enam, Hinata akan mematikan lampu, menyingkap gorden, membuka jendela, dan merasakan dinginnya Minggu pagi—walau sang mentari baru muncul ujung jabrik rambutnya doang. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata akan menatap ungunya langit di atasnya, menghitung berapa banyak bintang yang tersisa, dan kembali berbaring di balik selimut.

Satu jam kemudian, Hinata bergegas ke dapur buat masak, _well_, apa aja yang ada—termasuk mie instan kalo adanya Cuma itu doang—buat sarapan. Anggota keluarga yang laen biasanya baru bangun jam setengah delapan. Siaran bola _live_ yang selalu dateng pas kuntilanak keliaran nyari abang tukang sate, membuat jam tidur mereka di pagi hari bertambah—singkat kata, kesiangan. Hinata yang emang dasarnya lebih tertarik sama ketigabelasan Super Junior daripada kesebelasan Manchester United, bersyukur karena bisa bangun pagi buat nyiapin sarapan.

Oke, kita _skip_ saja sampai jam 9.

Hinata sekarang sudah berada di sekolah, menggunakan mantel coklat tua di balik _mini dress_ polkadot dan celana _legging_ tebal berwarna hitam sampai mata kaki. Di awal bulan Februari, salju memang sudah mencair—memang nggak sepenuhnya—tapi itu tak berarti hawa kembali hangat di Jepang—tetap saja dingin. Sisa-sisa memori musim dingin yang penuh salju ditambah hujan dan angin yang datang setiap hari, lebih berpotensi menyebabkan masuk angin dari pada musim dingin itu sendiri. Hinata memperkebal diri dengan mantel tebal yang hangat. Walau begitu, Hinata tetap terlihat manis. Mau bukti?

"Kau punya selera yang bagus, Hyuuga."

Akasuna no Sasori datang dengan sepeda gunungnya, berhenti tepat di samping Hinata untuk tersenyum dan memperhatikan penampilan gadis yang membiarkan rambutnya terurai. Cowok 18 tahun itu terlihat keren dalam balutan jaket _army_ yang terlihat kebesaran, syal berwarna merah—seperti rambutnya—dan _skinny jeans_ serta _sneaker_. Di balik jaket besar itu, Hinata dapat melihat gambar awan merah di _t-shirt_ hitam Sasori yang mencuat dari resleting yang terbuka. Senyumnya masih bertahan—menunggu bibir dari Hyuuga Hinata membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-arigato, S-s-senpai."

Senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Kau harus melantangkan suaramu lagi, Hyuuga," Sasori ngeloyor ke tempat parkir yang nggak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri, lalu turun dan memarkir sepedanya. "Kalau tidak, penonton tidak akan mendengarmu." Dan kembali ke samping Hinata.

Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuh Sasori—membuat Hinata _melting_, teringat pada keinginannya untuk memeluk Lee Donghae, dan akhirnya _blushing_ parah. "A-aku akan b-berusaha."

"Bukan '_akan'_, tapi '_harus'_." sambung Sasori sambil lalu. Dia berjalan melewati Hinata dengan senyum masih mengembang ke arah kerumunan anak teater yang lain.

Hinata—yang awalnya terlena—mulai sadar gerak-gerik Sasori. Kalo tu orang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan anak teater sambil masukin kedua tangan ke saku celana, itu Cuma berarti satu hal: "Kumpul!"

Rapat.

Hinata jalan dengan sedikit tergesa ke arah kerumunan kecil itu.

"Hari ini, Kak Shizune nggak bisa dateng," Ah, sudah bisa ketebak. "Karena itu, kita akan berlatih sendirian—di bawah pimpinan dan pengawasanku. Maka dari itu, aku mohon, seriuslah. Ini hari terakhir kita untuk latihan sebelum gladi resik dan pentas hari Rabu." Sasori bukanlah tipe pemimpin, tapi karena dia yang _paling_ senior, dia—seenggaknya—harus bersikap _seperti_ senior. Dan hal itu yang membuat Hinata mengaguminya. "Teater Angin…" Sasori memberi aba-aba, menjulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk disambut dengan tangan anggota yang lain.

"Semangat Api!" seru mereka semangat—sadar atau tidak, sudah melelehkan sisa-sisa salju di sekitar mereka.

Hinata merasa senang karena bisa merasakan semangat teman-temannya yang membara.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Diary,

Hari ini Sasori-senpai tersenyum kepadaku!

Entah apa yang kuimpikan tadi malam.

Kami-sama…. (~/~ )

Aku tidak bisa melupakan senyumnya.

Sungguh sebuah senyum yang sangat manis.

Bibir itu telah melengkung indah padaku,

Membuat sebuah bulan sabit dalam indah wajahnya.

Aku sungguh tidak bisa mempercayai mataku—padahal Senpai tidak pernah tersenyum.

Dan aku tidak ingin melupakannya.

Jika saat itu aku tahu dia akan tersenyum kepadaku,

Maka aku akan meminjam kamera Neji-niisan.

Mungkin, itulah satu-satunya yang aku sesali hari ini.

Kami-sama,

Izinkanlah aku untuk melihatnya lagi.

Salam,

Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

Moshi moshi. Annyeong haseo. Kembali dengan Lolli di sini. (_ _)

Saya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan nama/sebutan apa yang Anda pakai untuk memanggil saya. Dan setelah saya ganti nama pena pun, hal itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Anda ingin memanggil saya Anak Ayam, Kodok, atau Itik pun terserah.

Oia, chap ini dibagi dua bagian—bukan karena apa, tapi emang karena kepanjangan. Saya takut Anda akan lelah dan nggak mau baca sampe selesai. ( T_T)

Tapi tenang, dalam dua hari langsung saya update. ;-) *ditendang*

Poling kembali dibuka setelah part dua. Tapi, tolong tetep review ya. :D

Untuk balesan review, seperti biasa, yang login dan nggak dijadiin satu.

YamanakaEmo

:: Ano... mungkin dua chapter lagi yg deidara. (^^||)

ulva-chan

:: waduh, makasih udah ketawa :) #Lho

anoo... saya rada-rada nggak bisa sama Pein kalo dipasangin sama Hinata ( ==)

pengalaman baca Naruto vol. 47 membuat saya hati-hati sama Pein. Summimasen. (_ _)

makasih udah review ^^

ara-chan

:: lagi proses :D

Dae Uchiha

:: Iiiih~ matatiiiih~ *soim* Dae-chan juja imut dyech~ #alay

Akasuna Riasy UchiHyuu

:: Summimasen. Mungkin DeiHina habis ItaHina (^^||)a

Tapi makasih udah dukung SasoHina ;=) semoga yang ini memuaskan

Yudi Uchiha

:: Ketemu lagiii~

Salam kenal juga. Oia, taukah Yudi kalo saya masih SMP kelas I? jika ternyata Yudi lebih besar dari saya, tolong jangan panggil 'senpai' lagi. Okeh? ^^d

1) Mungkin chap depan, Yudi. Tapi tetep dukung ItaHina, okeh!

2) Okeh, okeh. Suara Yudi ditampung #emangpemilu

3) Aku juga suka SasuHina. Mereka sweet~

Roronoa Iswan

:: Selamat berjumpa (?), Iswan. ^^d Apakah sudah saya katakan saya anak kelas 7?

Okeh, oke. btw, kayaknya Iswan orang yg sama ya dengan Yudi. ="=|| isi review-nya sama euy.

Ai HinataLawliet

:: Gaara buat Ai? O.o saya teh tak masalah. Gaara-nya mungkin yg masalah. #LHO

Heh? Kok tau?

Pein: Karena kau telah... (titik titik titik)

Shyoul lavaen

:: SasoHina? Ini lagi saya kerjain yg part 2nya. ('w')d

Romance-nya nggak ada? OAO Summimasen! Saya akan berusaha lagi!

Gimana? ya mereka maen basket sampe Neji dateng. ('_' )d b( '_')

Eh? Masa sih? (- - ) Part depan dia pake bahasa Indonesia-eh, Jepang, eh, terserah deh. ( = =)

TobiHina? OwO Okehokehokeeeeh~ Semoga para reviewer juga berpikir yg sama ya, nak (?)

Gomen update lama. (V_V )

Evil Princess

:: 1) ItaHinaSasu? O_O Wah, seru tuh. (^o^ ) ( ^o^) Tapi kayaknya susah. ( U_U)

2) Karena Tobi anak baeeeekk~ *peluk2 Tobi* #nggaknyambungdeh

3) Bias saya Encung-eh, Yecuuuuuunnng~~ \(^O^ )/ *cium-cium yeppa*

Epil (?) pasti Sparkyu yah? Khukhukhu~

ENYAK MOM PIRA TERCINTA (FioraLee Yue)

:: Eh? Baru tempe diriku…. (._.)a  
>Yaodah, baca kaga baca yang penting review, getoh? =w=d NYESEK TAU NGGAK SIH.<br>…. Lagi-lagi… SebasCiel. Dikit-dikit… SebasCiel. Insyaallah. Beberapa taon lagi kalo ane udah BUKAN ANAK-ANAK lagi. *ngambek* *gigitin rambutnya Sebas*

Semoga anda puas dengan chap ini. (_ _)


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Bismillahirrahmanirrahim**

.

.

.

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Simple Harmony © **Kaeru Kodok**

.

.

.

Chapter Three:

**Your Lips**

.

.

.

**Part Two:**

Please, Kiss the Prince!

.

.

.

**Note:**

Saya nggak akan bilang lagi kalau humornya ilang atau ancur setelah saya merasa telah mengecewakan Yamanaka Emo-san. Hanya saja, yang akan saya peringatkan kali ini adalah alur ceritanya yang ngolor ngidul. Wassalam.

.

.

.

Konsep teater kali ini adalah Putri Salju. Dongeng klasik yang jadul memang, tapi masih Hinata ingat dengan jelas. Konsep ini terpilih setelah debat singkat antara kak Shizune dan Sasori satu bulan yang lalu. Kak Shizune yang lebih suka kebudayaan Jepang, memilih cerita tentang Momotaro—sementara Sasori yang setengah Jerman, sedang merindukan dongeng-dongeng klasik asal Negara ayahnya.

"Aku ingin Snow White—hawa dingin begini lebih cocok menampilkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan salju." Sasori yang nggak suka banyak omong, langsung _to the point_. Air muka kak Shizune langsung berubah setelah menyadari hal itu.

"Kau benar."

Sasori menang.

Di cerita aslinya, Snow White digambarkan sebagai gadis manis pemalu berambut hitam, bibir merah darah, dan kulit seputih salju—_and, guess,_ Sasori langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata, menatapnya lama dengan pandangan santai ala Sasori. "Hyuuga, kau jadi pemeran utama." Sekali lagi, _to the point_. Mungkin, Snow White dengan rambut panjang memang lebih manis.

Dengan lihai, Sasori memilihkan peran masing-masing anggota—sementara kak Shizune hanya memperhatikan seperti bukan dia pelatihnya. "Aku merasa tergantikan."

Hinata agak kaget mengetahui Kiba-lah yang menjadi Pangerannya. "Mohon kerjasamanya, Hinata," ujar Kiba sambil membungkuk. Kiba tak asing lagi dengan Hinata—begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak SD. Bersama Shino, Kiba selalu melindungi dan menemani Hinata yang pemalu dan cengeng. Tapi, sisi pantang menyerah Hinata yang membuat dua cowok itu tertarik.

"A-aku juga, Ki-Kiba-kun."

Setelah Hinata dipindahkan ke Suna saat masuk SMP, dan Shino ke Amegakure pas masuk SMA, Cuma Kiba yang masih setia dengan Konoha. Dan akhirnya, di Konoha High, mereka bertemu lagi—walau tanpa Shino. Yaah… rasanya rindu, memang, berpisah dengan sahabat yang sudah enam tahun bersamamu. Dan pilihan Kiba untuk masuk klub teater memperdekat mereka kembali. Hinata tak canggung pada Kiba.

Tapi, _kenapa_ harus Kiba? Sulit membayangan cowok yang sudah bertahun-tahun hanya kau anggap teman, kini berubah status menjadi 'Pangeran Idaman'.

"Bukankah dalam cerita aslinya, ada adegan Pangeran mencium Snow White?" ujar Kiba tiba-tiba, hari ini, di tengah-tengah latihan, dengan badan antara menatap Hinata dan Sasori.

Sasori menggangguk. "Memang," ujarnya sambil sesekali melirik wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah rambut Karin. "Tapi, karena ini drama sekolah, hanya kecupan sekilas di bibir—tak lebih. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Kak Shizune tempo hari."

"O-oke." Ini bukan dialog Hinata—tapi Kiba. Cowok dengan jaket ber-hoodie itu ikut-ikutan Snow White-nya merona merah.

Kiba menatap Hinata malu-malu, seolah berkata, "Mari berjuang!"

Hinata merah padam.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Hari Rabu, pentas mereka.

Pensi di Konoha High bisa dibilang salah satu acara paling meriah di seantero Konohagakure. Bukan hanya murid dari sana yang datang ke Pensi, tapi pejabat-pejabat kota—yang notabene kenalannya Buk Tsunade, kepsek Konoha High—juga ikutan dateng. Dan, bisa dibilang juga, drama dari Teater Angin bukan sekedar drama cetek yang penontonnya Cuma satu-dua orang dengan mulut menguap lebar.

Semua drama yang tersemat nama 'Akasuna no Sasori', atau, seenggaknya, nama kak Shizune, selalu dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia yang haus seni tingkat tinggi di bagian tempat duduk penonton.

Sasori bukanlah wajah baru dalam dunia seni lakon Konohagakure. Dia lumayan sering muncul pada pagelaran-pagelaran seni drama/teater di Konoha. Sutradara-sutradara papan atas selalu memakai namanya untuk menjadi pemeran utama atau asisten sutradara. Tak jarang, tawaran untuk membintangi fim layar lebar dengan berjuta cerita menarik silih berganti mendatanginya. Tebak saja, tak ada satupun yang ia terima.

"Aku masih pelajar." Begitulah alasannya.

Yah, dalam hal ini, Sasori nggak bisa sepenuhya disalahkan sih. Dia 'kan nggak bisa dateng ke sekolah dengan berjubel-jubel fans fanatik, dengan berbagai barang bertuliskan nama Sasori, atau puluhan _paparazzi_ yang sering bikin darah dari jempol kaki jadi setinggi Monas. Tahu sendiri 'kan, wajah-wajah macam Sasori tuh bakal membawa nama si empunya muka melejit lebih cepet dari kaleng Coca-Cola yang dikocok?

Kembali ke dunia nyata, di mana ada dua baris manusia dengan panjang barisan sampai ke kantin sekolah, sedang menunggu untuk menukarkan uang mereka dengan selembar tiket hasil karya anak-anak klub komputer. Cukup gampang untuk menganalisis apa yang mereka lakukan; menanti Hinata dan kawan-kawan memerankan lakon mereka masing-masing.

Di bagian tengah barisan, dapat kita lihat Tobi yang bersemangat, dan Sasuke di belakangnya dengan wajah bosan.

Sasuke menggeram. "Tidak bisakah kita melakukan hal yang lain, _ne_, Tobi?"

Tobi terus memanjangkan lehernya dan melihat sekeliling—entah apa yang ia cari—dengan lollipop di mulut. "Sesekali nikmatilah seni, Sasuke," jawab Tobi.

Sasuke kembali menggeram.

Nah, sementara itu, di balik panggung, Hinata sedang meditasi untuk menenangkan diri. Masalah akting dan berapa jumlah orang di luar sana yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, tak jadi masalah. Yang sedang dia pikirkan adalah… akankah Kiba yang benar-benar merebut _first kiss_-nya? Oh, _Kami-sama_….

"Ambil napas, lalu hembus," komando Anko-_Sensei_, guru olahraga sekaligus Kejiwaan—_well_, jika kejiwaan memang masuk dalam mata pelajaran. Kali ini kak Shizune kembali berhalangan hadir. Jadwal praktek kedokterannya kembali berbenturan dengan saat-saat penting bagi Teater Angin. Maka dari itu, kehadiran guru cantik berambut hitam itu sangat membantu anak-anak teater yang _nervous_—mengingat Sasori tidak bisa diandalkan untuk masalah seperti ini.

Hinata menuruti apa yang _Sensei_-nya katakan.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Bersiap pada posisi." Sasori tiba-tiba datang dengan naskah cadangan di tangan dan seragam Konoha High yang berwarna hijau muda—sadar atau tidak, telah membuyarkan konsentrasi anak-anak teater yang sudah sampai pada Langit Kelima, yang, _well_, tinggal sedikiiiiiiit lagi, akan sampai pada puncat konsentrasi. _Yeah_, dengan sembrononya Sasori merusak itu semua. Sudah saya bilang, dia tidak bisa diandalkan untuk masalah meditasi.

Sasori menghampiri Hinata yang sudah siap dengan kostum Snow White yang didominasi warna merah dan biru gelap—terlihat sangat cocok dengan kulit dan warna mata Hinata yang pucat. "Hyuuga," ucap Sasori menggantung, sudah berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata secara penuh. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, tapi ada semburat merah muda tipis di wajah Sasori. "Kalau kau tidak sanggup—ah, lupakan." Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "_Ganbare_." Sasori berbalik, kemudian ngeloyor pergi ke ruang ganti untuk memakai kostum.

Hinata membatu. Antara bingung, nge-_fly_, dan _speechless_. Sasori aneh banget hari ini.

'_Kalau tidak sanggup?' _Hinata membatin. _'Apa maksudnya?'_

Masa bodo, Hinata kembali berusaha untuk mendapatkan perasaan seorang Putri Salju.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Pentas dimulai. Tirai merah raksasa mulai ditarik, menampakkan panggung besar yang megah hasil partisipasi anak-anak seluruh ekskul—dari olahraga sampai seni, dari pramuka sampai akademik, dari komputer sampai pecinta tanaman, saling bahu-membahu membangun panggung super megah bagi sejarah SMA se-Konoha.

Cerita berawal saat seekor naga salju—sebuah kostum raksasa mirip barongsai yang berisi Akamaru—menghampiri Ratu (diperankan oleh Tenten dengan rambut terurai dan _make-up_ super menawan) yang sedang bersedih karena ditinggal pergi suaminya ke negeri seberang untuk berperang. Ratu mengatakan, dia tak ingin kehilangan suaminya di saat hamil besar begini, dan sang Naga menghibur dengan cara menyelimuti tubuh ratu dan berkata—uhuk, sebenarnya, Shikamaru berkata—jika Ratu bisa membuatkannya kue jahe berbentuk tiga ekor babi, maka sang Naga akan memberkati anak dalam kandungan Ratu.

Sang Ratu menyanggupi, tapi alangkah malang dirinya karena hanya dapat membuat kue jahe berbentuk manusia botak. Akama—eh, si Naga, yang Cuma bisa terima jadi, mau tak mau memakannya. Tapi dia mengatakan, "Jauhkan dia dari lelaki berambut coklat."

Dan naga itupun pergi dengan pesan antiknya.

Takut, akhirnya Ratu memutuskan untuk menyuruh pergi semua lelaki berambut coklat dari kerajaannya—termasuk sang suami yang baru pulang. Hal ini memang mendapat pertentangan dan beribu pertanyaan "_WHY_?" dari rakyat, tapi Ratu sama sekali tak ingin membuka mulut.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat anak dalam kandungan Ratu sudah keluar dan mencapai usia 17 tahun, Ratu dan anaknya berjalan-jalan ke pinggir pantai. Snow White—begitu panggilan kesayangan sang ibunda pada anak gadisnya—mengobrol di sepanjang jalan menyusuri bibir pantai dengan kaki dibelai busa-busa air laut.

Sungguh. Shikamaru sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan efek ombak di panggung yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini.

"Ibunda, aku menyukai seseorang," ucap Snow White.

Sang Ratu berbunga-bunga. Alangkah bahagianya ia mengetahui putrinya mempunyai seseorang yang ia suka. "Siapakah gerangan, wahai anakku?"

"Romeong Capulet, Ibunda."

Sang Ratu terdiam bagai tersambar petir. Petir menyambar-nyambar di sekeliling Ratu. Ratu dikelilingi oleh petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Seseorang jatuh dari pohon cemara dengan gosongnya.

"APAH?" ucap Ratu plus kuah. Naruto dan Chouji—bagian dokumentasi—men-_zoom-in_ wajah Tenten. "Bagaimana bisa?" Ratu berteriak. Dapur kotar katir, sayur ketar ketir. Ratu menatap anaknya garang. "Capulet! Huh, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sudah tidak ada lagi laki-laki berambut coklat di negeri ini—termasuk Gukguk Capulet itu?"

"Romeong, Ibunda." Snow White membenarkan.

"Kokok Capulet."

"Romeong, Ibunda."

"Petok Capulet!"

Dengan sabar, Snow White memberitahu lagi ibunya. "Romeong."

"Arg, terserah padamu!" Ratu menendang kepiting merah yang lagi megang duit di deket kakinya. "Pokoknya jauhi Capulet Gukguk itu—atau kau akan dimakan ikan paus hidup-hidup!"

Kepiting yang gondok karena duitnya ilang pas ditendang tadi, tenggelem di laut, ngapung-ngapung dulu, dan akhirnya nggak sengaja ketelen paus yang lagi lewat. Tu paus batuk , keselek—sesuatu yang _imposible_ terjadi—dan mangap-mangap di permukaan laut. Kemunculan si paus yang segede Titanic secara tiba-tiba membuat _tsunami_ kecil dan menerpa Snow White serta Ratu. Ratu selamat karena sempet pegangan di pohon asem, tapi Snow White hanyut terbawa ombak karena kebagian (nasib) asem, dan akhirnya nyasar ke mulut paus yang terus mangap-mangap. Emang dasar doa ibu. Cepet banget dikabulin yang di Atas.

"Putrikuuuu…." teriak Ratu dari atas pohon. "Ibu nggak punya pulsa buat sms kamuuu..." Ratu berlinang air mata. _Eyeliner_-nya luntur.

Lampu tiba-tiba dimatikan. Penonton terhenyak kaget. Sepasang mata bening Hinata membuat seorang gadis berteriak histeris. Semua mata mulai beralih kembali pada panggung ketika lampu-lampu neon yang disembunyikan di balik properti yang menyerupai bagian dalam perut paus, mulai menyala—memperlihatkan Hinata yang berakting ketakutan sebagai Snow White.

Yang membuat penonton tambah terkejut adalah saat Snow White nggak sengaja ketemu kelinci putih yang lagi megang jam. Emang ada kelinci dalem perut paus?

Tapi, sumpah, Sai emang cocok banget pake kostum kelinci paskah.

"Astaga, astaga! Lihat dirimu!" Sai seenak jempol megang pipi Hinata sampe bibirnya monyong—tunggu, kenapa saya manggilnya Sai dan Hinata? Kenapa bukan 'kelinci putih' atau Snow White? _Well_, karena, adegan kelinci yang ngaduk-ngaduk muka Snow White emang nggak ada dalam naskah. Jadi, ini 100% tindakan spontan Sai. Tapi nggak ada yang nyadar tuh—yah, kalo muka Sasori yang kisut nggak diitung sih. "Kau menyia-nyiakan gaun sutra tenunan tangan ini!" Secara lebay, Sai megang ujung rok Hinata yang panjangnya sampe dengkul doang. Spontan, Hinata berusaha untuk 'menyelamatkan'nya. "Lihat," Sai ngendus-ngendus rok Hinata—udah kaga keliatan kayak kelinci lagi. "bau laut!" Yaiyalah, tolol. Shikamaru susah lho ngaduk-ngadukin garem dari aer keran.

Hinata bungkuk sambil megangin ujung rok yang lagi ditarik-tarik Sai. "S-Sai-san, a-a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Hinata berbisik. Jelas ini diluar naskah.

Di belakang panggung, dibalik tirai, nggak ada satu orangpun yang nyadar kalo Sasori lagi garuk-garuk lantai kayu saking frustasinya.

Penonton melebarkan kuping dan mata.

Sai menjawab sambil berbisik juga, "Improvisasi, Hinata. Aku lupa dialogku." Sai senyum kapur.

Tapi panggung tetaplah panggung. Drama tetaplah drama. Ada puluhan manusia yang menatap mereka tanpa henti sekarang. Jika drama didramatisasikan, nggak masalah kan? Malah mendramatisasi itulah yang bagus.

Sai melepas tangannya dari rok Hinata begitu aja, ngeliatin jamnya lagi, dan mulai ingat dialog. "Astaga, aku harus pergi! Aku harus pergi!" Sai loncat kodok. "Bye! Chaiyo! Goodbye! Sayonara! Titidije, cewek-bau-laut!" Sai pun ikut menghilang di perut paus—persis kayak si Naga Salju ngilang di depan Ratu. Tanpa bekas, tanpa bau. Makanya, pakailah Ri*so! (disensor karena ini fic bebas promosi).

Hinata _speechless_. Ini sungguh diluar naskah—dan improvisasi Sai emang kebangetan.

Sasori yang dah berhenti nyakar-nyakarin lantai kayu belakang panggung karena udah bolong akibat ulahnya sendiri, lari ke bagian belakang penonton trus ngasi aba-aba pake tangan. "IM-PRO-VI-SA-SI." Hinata langsung kembali ke dunia ajaib ciptaan Sasori dan kak Shizune di atas panggung ini.

"Eh? Tu-tuan Kelinci, tunggu!" Hina—eh, Snow White ngejer si Kelinci sambil ngangkat rok biar nggak kena aer laut karya Shikamaru lagi. Nggak berapa lama, Snow White melihat sebuah cahaya oranye yang bersinar redup. Snow White mendekat. Jantungnya mulai pemanasan. Rasanya ganjil banget ada cahaya dalam perut paus—begitu pikir Snow White. Saat semakin dekat, terlihatlah sebuah _grand_ piano berwarna putih dengan secarik kertas dan sebuah lentera di atasnya. Snow White membaca kertas itu.

"Mainkan aku." Begitulah isi tulisannya—dan begitulah yang diucapkan Anko-_Sensei_ dari balik panggung.

Snow White ragu-ragu sesaat dengan tetap memandang pada piano besar yang anggun itu. Dia t_idak pernah_ memainkan piano sebelumnya—dan bisa diketahui secara logika kalau Snow White _tidak bisa_ memainkannya. Tapi, ini dunia fantasi tanpa logika—persis seperti Alice in Wonderland. Pantaskah Snow White, dan para penonton, berpikir dengan logika sekarang? Nggak.

Snow White duduk di atas bangku depan piano. Masih dengan ragu-ragu, ia menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan asal. Snow White mulai mendapatkan _feel_-nya. Lama-kelamaan, nada-nada asal itu berubah menjadi sebuah harmoni indah yang mampu membuat kagum para penonton, juga Sasori—yang emang pada dasarnya nggak pernah dateng pas Hinata latihan piano di ruang musik. Nggak percuma juga Hinata mati-matian nabung buat beli orgenkalo bisa ngebuat Sasori nganga lebar gitu.

Hinata—sekali lagi, _Hinata_, bukan Snow White—mulai lupa diri di depan piano. Durasi asli saat Snow White memainkan piano hanya tiga puluh detik, setelah itu dia akan keasyikan dan akhirnya tubuh Snow White akan membesar, membesar, dan terus membesar sampai dapat membuka mulut paus dan keluar dari dalamnya. Tapi, keasyikan Hinata kelewatan—kelewat lama, maksudnya. Yah, sayangnya, sekali lagi, hal ini tak disadari siapapun. Sasori aja sampe bengong gitu, gimana yang lain pada mau sadar? Yang jelas, kali ini nggak ada lagi lantai kayu yang bolong kecakar.

Sampai setelah lima belas menit telinga semua orang yang ada di aula Konoha High dimanjakan dengan permainan piano Hinata, barulah Hinata sadar dan menghentikan jemarinya—membuat yang lain sedikit kecewa, tapi langsung berdiri memberika tepuk tangan meriah walau pentas masih jauh dari kata selesai. Terlambat—seperti kata Kelinci Putih. Semua ini sudah terlambat. Hinata mengakhiri permainan pianonya dengan menarik napas panjang, bukan terkejut karena tubuhnya telah membesar dan dapat membuat si paus sariawan karena tenggorokkannya disodok-sodok kepala Snow White. Shikamaru, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Naruto, Choji, Tenten, Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, Anko-_Sensei_, maupun Sasori sendiri, lupa akan visual efek Snow White yang membesar. Terlambat. Ini sudah melenceng jauh dari naskah. Tak ada improvisasi. Hinata sendirian di panggung ini.

Hinata terdiam sesaat—menyadari dampak negatif dari lupa diri di atas panggung jika sudah berhadapan dengan tombol-tombol hitam-putih. Jari-jarinya melayang di udara, berhenti dengan kikuk, dengan ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat kaget, gugup, gemetar hebat, dan merinding. Penonton terduduk kembali, terdiam dengan beribu tanya.

Hinata melirik penonton takut-takut.

Di sana, di barisan tengah, ada Tobi dan Sasuke, yang keliatan banget masih terpana akan aksi Hinata memainkan piano—oke, Cuma Tobi yang secara gamblang memperlihatkannya. Sasuke mah… ah, biasalah, _pokerface_. Yang jelas, Hinata nggak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan ketua kelas dan orang yang paling baik sama dia di kelas. Hinata kan juga punya harga diri.

Hinata terdiam lama. Pikirannya melayang pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Nggak jauh dari Tobi dan Sasuke, beberapa baris di depan, ada Ino dan anak-anak kelas X-G yang pada duduk nongkrongin Hinata, takjub sama kehebatan akting dan keahlian bermain piano dari seorang gadis paling _talkless_ di kelas. Ini memang sebuah keajaiban.

Yeah, kajaiban. Termasuk saat Tobi berdiri dan berteriak ke arah Hinata tanpa pikir dua kali. "Kau hebat, Snow White! Mainkan lagi!"

Hinata kaget. Sasori kaget. Semua orang kaget. Tapi setelah itu semua orang kembali berdiri dan meneriaki hal yang sama. "Betul, mainkan lagi!" "_We want more_!" "Snow White!" "Lagi, lagi!"

Melihat reaksi massa yang berapi-api, Hinata jadi tidak enak jika mengabaikan permintaan mereka—tapi ia juga tak mau melenceng dari naskah terlalu jauh. Hinata melirik Sasori lagi—seolah-olah _ending_ dari dunia bergantung padanya, tanpa campur tangan Tuhan atau Dewa.

Semuanya ada padamu, Akasuna.

Sasori melempar naskah di genggamannya jauh-jauh, menendang seorang penonton yang duduk paling dekat dengannya hingga jatuh tersungkur, dan berdiri di atas kursi. Dengan suara yang nggak ragu-ragu dikeluarin, Sasori teriak ke Hinata yang sendirian di panggung. "Lupakan naskah! Improvisasi, Hyuuga! Improvisasi!" Satu lagi keajaiban dari cowok paling _talkless_ di kelas XII-D.

Keputusan mutlak—dan spontan—dari 'Yang Tertinggi'. Hinata mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi. Instrumen dari lagu _Caraless Whisper_ mulai dibawakan Hinata dengan awalan yang manis. Penonton kembali tenang dan Sasori turun dari kursi, dengan sengaja menginjak punggung penonton yang tadi dia tendang.

Sementara Hinata kembali tenggelam dalam samudra harmoninya sendiri, Sasori diam-diam memikirkan dampak dan jalan keluar dari semua ini. Hinata kembali bermain. Itu artinya masih ada beberapa menit untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. Meminjam kekuatan lari Eyeshield21, Sasori ngacir ke belakang panggung.

Saat sampai di _backstage_, Sasori nganga. Sumpah demi Zeus yang lagi maen kartu sama Poseidon di Segitiga Bermuda. Sasori nggak pernah mengharapkan pemandangan seperti ini terjadi di balik layar.

Semua orang—dari Shikamaru, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Naruto, Chouji, Tenten, Sai, Akamaru, sampai Anko-_Sensei_—pada kelimpungan mondar-mandir kayak cacing kremi kepanasan. Nggak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kehadiran Sasori di sana, kecuali Kiba yang terduduk di lantai kayu, mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari lubang besar di lantai karya Sasori. "Hai, _Senpai_," sapa Kiba dengan senyum simpul—karena hanya itu yang ia bisa.

"Kau… kenapa?" Sasori tercekat, menunjuk wajah Kiba yang sudah tidak seperti tiga puluh menit yang lalu saat meditasi. Di wajahnya—di wajahnya kini terpatri sebuah luka dari ujung bibir sebelah kiri, sampai ujung mata kiri. Terlihat menyakitkan dan Sasori nggak mau tahu alasannya.

"Aku jatuh." Kiba menunjuk lobang di tengah-tengah ruangan, lalu menunjuk luka di wajahnya. "Tergores." Begitulah. Hanya itu yang Kiba bisa katakan. Memang tidak berdarah, tapi cukup menyakitkan dan perih jika harus membuka mulut terlalu sering. "Maafkan aku."

Sasori menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu,"—tapi salah Sasori. Cowok berambut merah itu harus menghentikan kebiasaannya mencakar-cakar kayu—terpengaruh orang tuanya yang ahli membuat _kugutsu_ dengan tangan kosong—kalau tidak, kemungkinan ada korban seperti Kiba lagi memang besar.

"Sasori!" Anko-_Sensei_ menghampiri Sasori tergesa, lalu mengguncang pundaknya. "Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya panik. "Pemeran utama pria terluka—dia tidak bisa tampil. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak punya cadangan Romeong lagi!"

Sasori melepaskan kedua tangan _Sensei_ dari pundaknya. "Yang harus kita lakukan? Tetap tenang, dan kembali menyusun rencana. Hinata nggak akan selamanya main piano—kalau iya, akan kuubah pentas ini jadi orkestra," ucap Sasori dingin, lalu, seperti kebiasaannya, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "Kumpul!" Semua orang kemudian sadar dari hiruk-pikuk kepanikan mereka sendiri.

"Dengar, apapun yang terjadi, pentas harus berlanjut. Kita nggak bisa membiarkan Hinata berjuang sendirian," ujar Sasori dengan nada yang mantap. Kedua mata coklatnya memancarkan sinar keyakinan yang kuat. Semua terdiam. "Jugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu, cepat atur efek visualnya. _Sensei_," Sasori menatap Anko. "tolong segeralah panggil Haruno dari PMR dan suruh dia mengobati Kiba semampunya. Yang lainnya, kembali bekerja sesuai tugas!"

"Bagaimana dengan pemeran penggantinya Kiba?" Tiba-tiba Suigetsu komentar. "Kita nggak punya pengganti, dan nggak ada yang hafal dialog Romeong!"

"Sudah kubilang, kembali bekerja." Sasori ngeluarin _death_ _glare_. Suigetsu mundur dua langkah. "Jika aku bilang bekerja, bekerja! Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk mengurusi hal selain itu." Sasori ngambek. Waduh, neraka bocor.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Hinata kembali mengakhiri permainan pianonya dengan mengambil nafas dalam. Kali ini tidak ada lagi kesalahan. _Visual effect_ muncul begitu Snow White berhenti bermain. Sekarang, tergantung pada Hinata.

"A-ada apa ini?" Snow White celingukan, bingung sama dirinya sendiri yang membesar tiba-tiba. Sebenernya, bukan Snow White yang membesar, tapi latarnya yang mengecil. Suigetsu, Jugo, dan Karin memang pintar dalam hal beginian. Berhadapan dengan komputer dan mengotak-atiknya adalah hobi mereka. Jadi, bukan masalah besar kalo mereka tinggal mempersempit latar dan memperkecil sinar proyektor yang menyinari Snow White_. Taa daa~_ Jadilah seolah-olah Snow White yang membesar! Shikamaru? Karena dia nggak terlalu ngerti sama _visual effect_ atau apalah itu, dia lebih milih memperbaiki lantai kayu yang bolong aja.

"K-kenapa aku begini?" Snow White semakin panik. Kepalanya bisa menyentuh rusuk si paus sekarang.

Sai tiba-tiba kembali lewat dengan kostum ikan arwa—eh, kelinci paskahnya. Mondar-mandir mengelilingi Snow White raksasa, dan kembali lompat-lompat, masuk lebih dalam ke perut paus. "T-tuan Kelinci, tunggu!" ucap Snow White, berusaha mengejar si kelinci dengan tubuhnya yang semakin sempit di sini.

"Tuan K-kelinci!" teriak Snow White. "Bisakah kauberitahu aku kemana kau akan per—" ucapannya terpotong begitu tak dirasakannya lagi perut paus yang dia injak. Snow White terjatuh tiba-tiba. Perut paus yang gelap, dan cahaya temaram dari lentera yang udah nggak keliatan, membuat Snow White—dan penonton—sama sekalil tak melihat lubang besar di sana. Apa mau dikata, Snow White jatuh. Penonton menegang. "Kyaaaa!" teriak Snow White dan sebagian penonton.

Snow White terjatuh di atas sesuatu yang kasar dan bersisik. Posisi benda itu yang miring 60° membuat Snow White terperosot—namun juga membuat rok bagian belakangnya sobek.

Dia meluncur turun bagaikan anak kecil yang bermain di perosotan TK.

Begitu pantatnya menyentuh tanah, Snow White baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tak lagi besar. "W-wow," ucapnya kagum. Di depannya, di balik sepasang bukit, ada perkampungan penduduk yang tentram dan sebuah istana yang megah. "Kerajaan yang manis," batin Snow White. Di belakang istana itu, mentari turun perlahan dengan jejak jingga keemasannya, disusul dengan indahnya langit malam bertabur bintang di ujung timur.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sebuah suara yang berat. Sontak, Snow White barbalik. "Dan untuk apa kau di sini?"

"A-aku…" Snow White mundur beberapa langkah—merasa takut pada sosok besar berwarna merah di depannya. Bukan, bukan. Bukan Sasori. Gaara? Emang ngapain dia di sini?

"Katakan namamu," kata suara itu lagi. Snow White menelan ludah.

"S-Snow White."

Sosok besar berwarna merah itu adalah naga api raksasa. Dengan mata yang melotot marah, dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah gadis yang ketakutan. "Kau—apakah kau ke sini untuk mencari Pangeran?"

Snow White kaget. Dia nggak kenal Pangeran siapapun dalam hidupnya. "P-Pangeran?"

"Cepat jawab atau kuhanguskan kau!" ancam si naga merah. Asap keluar dari hidungnya, membuat Snow White sesak napas.

"Uhuk—tapi, uhg, a-aku sama sekali tak mengenal P-Pangeran dari manapun," ucap Snow White sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kemari?"

"E-entahlah. Aku… aku mengikuti K-Kelinci Putih dan tiba-tiba sudah di s-sini. Apakah kau melihatnya, T-Tuan Naga?"

Sang Naga berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab cepat, "Tidak."

Snow White terlonjak kaget. "T-tidak?"

"Ini adalah wilayahku," ucapnya, menyombong. "Dari sungai di sebelah sana," Naga Merah menunjuk ke Timur, tempat sebuah sungai dengan air yang keemasan akibat sinar matahari senja, berada. "sampai gunung di sana." Kali ini sang Naga menunjuk ke Barat—ke arah matahari mulai menghilang perlahan di balik gunung besar. Snow White hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara. "Jadi, akan kupastikan tidak ada orang asing yang keluar-masuk wilayah ini sembarangan."

"K-kalau begitu… bisakah aku p-pulang sekarang? Ibuku…"

"Tidak boleh," balasnya cepat.

"K-kenapa?"

Sang Naga berdiri, lalu mulai terbang dengan angkuhnya. Dari atas sana, ia menatap Snow White tajam. "Tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari sini sampai Pangeran lepas dari kutukannya." Lalu, sang Naga terbang menjauh.

Waktu berlalu, malam menjemput, dan Snow White sendirian di tengah kegelapan. Lapar, haus, kedinginan, dan tersesat. Penderitaannya lengkap.

Snow White berjalan mendekati perkampungan penduduk, berharap dapat mendapatkan makanan atau tempat tinggal dari seseorang yang baik hati. Saat tiba di sana, para penduduk sedang merayakan pesta besar-besaran. Snow White yang tak tahu apa-apa, berusaha mendapatkan insformasi dari seorang lelaki bungkuk yang mengenakan jubah panjang.

"P-permisi. Apakah kau tahu apa yang s-sedang terjadi di sin—" Lelaki yang diajak bicara Snow White berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat lelaki yang mempunyai luka memanjang di wajah bagian kirinya itu. "R-Romeong?" seru Snow White ragu, namun 1000% yakin mengenalnya.

"Snow… Snow White?" tanya Romeong—Kiba—kaget. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Apa yang…" perkataan Romeong terputus. Snow White menangis di depannya—dan itu membuatnya tak tega.

"I-Ibu… d-dia… dia…" Snow White menangis tersedu. Romeong yang pada dasarnya adalah kekasih Snow White, memeluk gadis yang kedinginan itu.

Semua penonton tertegun. Ini adalah adegan romantis pertama dalam drama. Dan, tahukah Anda kalau Tobi sedang menahan sakit akibat cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang kelewat emosi? Yep, Sasuke cemburu, dan Tobi hanya bisa berlapang dada saat menjadi alat pelampiasan.

Yah, sebenernya Tobi pingin teriak bukan karena itu doang sih.

"Sudah, sudah…." Romeong—yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik plus luka gores yang menyakitkan di wajahnya, dengan rambut coklat yang dilarang oleh Ratu—semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya. Snow White hanya bisa membalas pelukan Romeong, dan menangis di dadanya. Gemerlap pesta penduduk lokal tidak berpengaruh dengan apa yang terjadi pada Snow White, Kiba, Sasuke, dan Tobi.

Yep, Tobi juga cemburu. Tapi dia tak memperlihatkannya—sudah cukup Sasuke saja yang mengerang marah di barisan penonton. Penonton yang lain tak membutuhkan satu pemuda cemburu lagi untuk mengganggu mereka. Kecemburuan Sasuke memang mengganggu secara harfiah—dan diam-diam Sasori sudah menyiapkan _bodyguard_ untuk menyeret Sasuke keluar kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang diluar ambang kewajaran.

"Ayo." Romeong menyeret Snow White menjauh dari keramaian pesta setelah memeluknya lama, berjalan ke sebuah gereja tua dengan ratusan lentera mengelilingi tempat itu. Hinata hanya tertegun. Ini jauh dari kesan gereja tua angker yang sering dibayangkannya di film-film horror—dan sejujurnya, adegan ini tak ada di skenario.

Yep, mereka hanya melakukan improvisasi dengan menyesuaikan diri pada berbagai latar yang ada, dan aba-aba Sasori. Semuanya 99% kespontanan dan 1% rencana. Tepuk tangan untuk otak Sasori.

Saat memasuki gereja tua itu, Snow White langsung merasakan hawa hangat dan aroma renyah gandum yang melayang di udara. Ternyata gereja itu sudah disulap menjadi rumah sementara bagi mereka yang kedinginan dan tak mempunyai rumah di musim dingin. Beberapa orang di sana—ada cowok bernama Peterpan, tiga ekor babi, seorang gadis berkerudung merah, dan seorang putri duyung berambut merah—menyambut Romeong dan Snow White ramah. Mereka makan malam bersama dan bercengkrama hangat hingga waktu tidur menjelang. Snow White tidur di samping Romeong—yang notabene hanya dialah yang Snow White kenal baik sejauh ini.

Lelah, Snow White langsung tertidur begitu menyandarkan kepalanya pada jerami-jerami milik tiga ekor babi. Romeong dengan senang hati menyelimuti Snow White yang kedinginan dengan jubahnya—sebagai gantinya, ia tidur sambil memeluk Snow White.

Penonton kembali terpana, Sasuke kembali mengerang, dan Tobi kembali menahan sakit.

Saat jam berdetak dua belas kali, organ besar di dalam gereja tiba-tiba mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Snow White terbangun saat itu juga. Ia agak bingung, kenapa hanya ia yang bangun—apakah hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya? Di sampingnya, Romeong masih tertidur pulas, memeluknya dengan erat seperti takut kehilangan. Namun rasa penasaran Snow White sudah memaksanya untuk melepaskan hangat pelukan sang kekasih, dan berjalan ke tempat organ itu berada.

Tak ada orang. Snow White merinding.

"Mainkan aku." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Para penonton mulai ikutan merinding mendengar suara Anko.

Rasa takut Snow White ternyata mengalahkan rasa penasarannya. Ia berjalan lagi ke tempat Romeong dan yang lain berada, namun suara itu kembali terdengar, menggodanya untuk berhenti dan mendengarkan. "Mainkan aku, Juliet." Suara itu hadir dalam warna yang berbeda—suara lelaki. "Aku tahu jalan keluar dari sini—tanpa harus dimakan oleh naga itu."

Snow White makin merinding. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, akhirnya ia berkata, "A-aku tidak butuh jalan keluar dari sini. Aku sudah b-bahagia di sini."

"Oh, benarkah?" intonasi suara itu semakin menggoda—seperti Cashire the Cat dalam cerita klasik Alice in Wonderland yang sering Hinata tonton saat kecil. "Lalu, untuk apa kau mencari kelinci bodoh itu? Bukkankah kau merindukan ibumu," Snow White dan penonton makin penasaran. Sebenarnya… sebenarnya siapa dan dari mana suara ini? "Gadis-Seputih-Salju?"

Gadis Seputih Salju. Kata-kata itu terus menggema dalam pikiran Snow White, memantul dalam dinding ingatannya, dan membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Aku tahu di mana kelinci tolol itu." Suara itu kembali menggema. Snow White terus berputar-putar untuk mencari dari mana asalnya suara misterius itu. "Juga keadaan ibumu."

"Bukankah itu yang kaucari?"

"Lalu, ada apa dengan kekasihmu, Juliet?"

"Kenapa dia membungkuk?"

"Dari mana datangnya luka itu?"

"Kenapa ia ada di sini—dengan mahluk-mahluk aneh yang tidak pernah kautemui sebelumnya?"

Suara itu datang secara bertubi-tubi dan semakin membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Tidakkah kaupenasaran, Juliet?"

Snow White berada pada puncak kesabarannya. "A-aku… Aku bukan Juliet!" Teriakannya menggema, membangunkannya dari mimpi aneh yang barusan dialaminya.

"Kau…" Romeong ada di sampingnya, menatap Snow White dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Snow White tak menjawab. Ia langsung menangis dalam pelukan Romeong. "Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi buruk," ujar Romeong sambil mengelus kepala Snow White.

Sasuke nggak sengaja nginjek kaki Tobi saking keselnya. Tobi? Dia 'kan anak baik. Tobi nggak akan teriak dan mengganggu penonton yang lain kok—nggak kayak Sasuke. Paling juga reflek ngejambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke buat melampiaskan rasa sakit. Nah, sekarang tergantung Sasuke mau teriak atau nggak.

Sayangnya, adegan kembali berlanjut tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit Sasuke.

Dalam isakannya, Snow White bertanya lirih. "Bo… bolehkah aku tahu d-dari mana datangnya l-luka itu?" tanya Snow White—dan Hinata—sungguh-sungguh. Bener lho, sebelum naik panggung, muka Kiba masih mulus-mulus trotoar. Kok sekarang ada luka gini ya?—keliatannya _real_ banget lagi.

"Ah, ini…" Rome—eh, Kiba kalap. Nggak mungkin 'kan dia jawab, "Oh, tadi Sasori-_Senpai_ garuk-garuk lantai _backstage_ saking frustasi. Trus nggak sengaja aku jatoh. Jadinya gini." Nggak, nggak mungkin banget.

Kalo iklan-iklan lama sih, bilangnya gini, "IMPROVISASINYA MUANUA?" Dan itu bener-bener dilakukan Sasori.

Dengan papan_ white board _yang dipinjem dari kelas sebelah, Sasori minta tolong Shikamaru buat ngangkat berdua papan bertuliskan hal yang sama; tentang improvisasi.

Dengan segera, Kiba menemukan improvisasinya. "Ah, ini—ini kena cakar naga. Tapi, nggak usah khawatir. Aku nggak apa," ucap Romeong sambil tersenyum.

Snow White kembali berlinang air mata. Dalam pelukan Romeong, ia menangis lagi. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Romeong kaget.

Dalam hati, Snow White sudah bertekad untuk membawa kekasihnya keluar dari sini—caranya yah, dengan mengikuti kata-kata suara misterius tadi.

Esoknya, saat semua orang yang ada di gereja sedang disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing. Snow White yang tak tahu harus mengerjakan apa, iseng berjalan ke altar dan duduk di depan sebuah piano besar. Ia penasaran dengan suara yang didengarnya tadi malam. Berusaha mencari tahu, Snow White menuruti kemauan suara tersebut; memainkan pianonya.

Nada-nada lembut terdengar saat Snow White menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih. Sebuah lagu klasik, _London Bridge Is Fallin Down_ dipilih Snow White sebagai pemanasan. Semakin lama, Snow White semakin tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Segala hal jadi tak penting. Saat sadar, tiba-tiba Snow White sudah berada dalam suatu kastil besar yang gelap.

Gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa itu jelas mempunyai hak untuk takut. Lilin-lilin temaram di seluruh kastil semakin membuatnya merinding. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar, Snow White mulai berlari tak tentu arah—mengandalkan instingnya untuk menemukan cahaya yang lebih terang dari ribuan lilin-lilin sendu. Sekuat mungkin ia berusaha untuk tak berteriak—ia tak ingin mengganggu siapapun.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia kehabisan napasnya. Tersengal-sengal mengambil napas di ruangan suram yang tak kau tahu dimana bukanlah hal yang bagus bagi gadis lembut seperti Snow White. Ia mulai membayangkan kalau saja ibu—atau Romeong—berada di dekatnya, pasti ketakutannya tak akan sebesar ini. Membayangkan itu, Snow White menangis. Benar kata suara itu, bagaimana keadaan ibunya? Bagaimana dengan Romeong? Masih banyak misteri yang belum sempat ditanyakan Snow White. Akan sangat menyengsarakan bila ia tak bisa keluar dari sini untuk mengetahui jawaban dari berbagai misteri tersebut.

Kembali berjalan, langkah Snow White terhenti saat didengarnya sebuah nada piano. Snow White merinding.

Suara itu berasal dari suatu ruangan di ujung koridor. Kembali diliputi rasa penasaran, Snow White mulai melangkah mendekati ruangan itu, memegang gagang pintunya, dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengetahui ada apa di dalam. Piano? Sudah pasti. Kalau tidak, dari mana suara itu berasal?

Benar saja, sebuah piano mengisi kekosongan di ruang yang besar dan gelap, dan seseorang… seseorang yang tertutup siluet tebal dari cahaya rembulan, sedang duduk di depannya, menggerakkan jemari seperti lupa daratan. Saat disadarinya Snow White berdiri di ambang pintu, dia berhenti. Senyum 'manis' mengembang. Snow White kembali terbangun—ia berada di altar gereja sekarang.

Ia terduduk di bangku depan piano seperti zombie, memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang dengan wajah pucat pasi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang seseorang di ruangan tadi mulai bermunculan.

Butuh beberapa lama untuk Snow White bangkit dari bangku piano dan beranjak ke tempat Romeong menaruh buah-buahan khusus untuk kekasihnya itu. Yep, seperti yang Anda bisa duga, apel merah tak absen dari keranjang anyaman tersebut. Mari kita singkat saja karena fic ini sudah kepanjangan. Snow White mendekat, blahblahblah, mengambil apel karena lapar, blahblahblah, pingsan, blahblahblah, dan saat sadar sudah ada di ruangan yang sama dengan mimpinya tadi—di mana ada seseorang sedang bermain piano dengan asyiknya.

Berambut merah, tanpa ekspresi, dan terlihat begitu menghayati permainan yang dilakukan jemarinya. Yep, inilah Sasori—dalam balutan blus putih Konoha High yang (sengaja) acak-acakan dengan kerah terbuka, celana jeans belel sampai mata kaki, sepatu pantofel hasil minjem Kakashi, dan mahkota berukuran sedang tersemat di rambutnya yang berantakan seperti habis kena puting beliung.

_Bad boy_, dan dia _pangeran_. Keren.

Bo'ong banget kalau saya bilang semua cewek yang ada di aula Konoha High Cuma duduk mingkem dengan ekspresi semulus aspal tol. Yang ada ntu malah puluhan—nggak, ratusan cewek-cewek 'haus darah muda' dengan mulut terbuka lebar, napas yang tersengal-sengal mirip orang asma, mata yang membelalak lebar, dan liur yang hampir menetes. Sebagian malah ada yang jambak-jambak rambut sendiri sambil teriak kesurupan, "Cowok _badboy super -sexy _itu siapa siiiiih? OMAIGOT!"

O-em-ji, gini hari nggak tau Akasuna no Sasori? Plis, deh.

Singkatnya, semua cewek yang ada di sana _melting_ berat sampe menguap dan mengumblim lagi. Fitnah besar kalo Hinata nggak ikutan _melting_. Hinata malah yang pertama dan paling merasakan atmosfir panas di sekitar Sasori yang siap melelehkannya. Uuuh~ habisnya Sasori sekseh gimanaaa getoh. Saya jadi gemes dyech.

Yeah, disadari atau nggak, Sasori sendiri sudah menghentikan permainan pianonya lama sebelum para cewek berhenti menjerit.

"_Well, well_, Juliet," Sasori bangkit dari bangku piano, berbalik, dan berjalan ke arah Hinata yang masih _melting_—nggak terlalu memperduliin jeritan gila cewek-cewek yang antara nge-_fans_ sama Sasori atau cemburu buta sama Hinata yang nggak punya dosa. _Guys_, ini Cuma akting, okeh? Lagian, salah sendiri pas Sasori masih nganggur-nganggur di belakang bolak-balik jejeritan tentang improvisasi, kalian diem aja. Sekarang, pas sama cewek lain, baru kerasa cemburunya 'kan? Derita lo.

Kembali ke Sasori yang agak ketutup siluet dari sinar bulan, ia terus berjalan mendekati Snow White, memaksanya untuk mundur dan terus mundur, hingga akhirnya mepet di triplek tebel yang digunakan sebagai dinding kastil suram Sasori di drama ini. Saat-saat seperti ini, emang tepat banget kalo Sasori merentangkan lengan kirinya ke samping kepala Snow White—_and, guess, he did_.

Rasanya nggak salah kalo semua cewek yang tadi mengelu-elukan Sasori, kembali berteriak histeris—namun dalam maksud yang berbeda. Oh, dan Sasuke ikut berpartisipasi. Kalo sudah begini, nggak ada lagi yang bisa protes. Dan untungnya nggak ada kejadian remes-injek-jambak di antara Sasuke yang membiarkan Tobi duduk tenang mengendalikan rasa cemburu.

Yah, setidaknya, itu satu-satunya yang dapat disyukuri—bagian Tobi nggak harus mengelus kakinya lagi, maksudnya. Sisanya, nggak ada yang bisa dianggap dan mendapat untung dari kejadian ini—kecuali, _yeah_, Hinata—bisa dibilang Sasori juga. Gimana nggak? Jarak antara bibir mereka tinggal 7 sentimeter lagi. Walaupun nggak akan ciuman, seenggaknya menikmati dikit detik-detik yang tak akan terulang ini bukanlah masalah besar, bukan begitu? Yah, inget waktu aja biar massa yang marah di bangku penonton tak semakin menggila.

"_Well, well_," Setelah berbagai jeritan yang menggemparkan rumah Barack Obama (what?), Sasori mengulang dialognya lagi agar penonton nggak lupa. "Akhirnya kau mencariku juga, Juliet—oh, tidak, bukan." Sasori mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Penonton semakin histeris. "Aku yang menemukanmu, Gadis Seputih Salju."

Gadis Seputih Salju, panggilan itu lagi. Snow White sudah muak dengan berbagai macam panggilan aneh yang dialamatkan untuknya; yang Julilet lah, yang Gadis Seputih Salju lah, nanti apa lagi? "Sayangku"? Oh, berharap aja Sasori bakal bilang gitu.

"Kau tidak tahu 'kan," Sasori mengambil sedikit rambut indigo Snow White, lalu diputar-putar oleh jemari panjangnya. "aku sudah lama menunggumu, Sayang?"

Amukan massa semakin gila di bangku penonton. Neraka pecah.

Kejadian berikutnya bisa dibilang begitu dahsyat dan spontan sehingga dapat membuat penonton yang bergejolak seperti sekawanan badak ngasah cula, hening seketika. Yeah, kejadian itu adalah:

_PLAK_!

Adegan Snow White menampar Pangeran.

"J-jangan dekat-dekat!" teriak Snow White. "Aku b-bukan Juliet—dan aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Wajah Sasori—yang masih miring ke kiri akibat tamparan Snow White—kembali tertutup oleh bayang-bayang rembulan, membuat deretan gigi putihnya terlihat saat ia menyeringai. "Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku," Sasori membetulkan posisi kepalanya hingga dapat menatap Snow White dengan lurus, "tapi aku mengenalmu. Fakta itu tidak bisa diubah selamanya, _Snowwie_."

Snow White hendak menampar Sasori lagi—namun orang itu keburu berubah menjadi pasir, dan menghilang terbawa angin. Snow White hanya menangkap serpihan-serpihan pasir di tangannya yang terayun. Sekarang ia sendiri.

_Wait_! Ini Sasori atau Gaara sih? Kok bisa jadi pasir gini? Entahlah. Mari kita hiraukan misteri alam ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Snow White berharap ini hanyalah mimpi, dan saat ia tersadar kelak, ia akan mendapati dirinya tertidur di atas piano di tengah altar, dengan apel di tangannya, atau semacamnya. Hal itu akan lebih baik.

Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi—_damn_. Snow White sudah berulang kali memejamkan matanya, namun yang dilihatnya masih sama; keadaan dalam ruangan di suatu kastil dengan jendela terbuka lebar yang menampakkan sang rembulan di langit sana. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada yang memainkan piano.

Yeah, mungkin ada masalah dengan _visual effect_-nya? Entahlah.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu jatuh menimpa kepala Snow White. Keras, padat, dan membuatnya sedikit pusing. Hinata jadi ingat pertemuannya dengan Pein. Hinata celingukan, siapa tau nemu bola basket. Eh, ternyata sodara-sodari, itu adalah sebuah apel merah yang tadi Snow White makan dikit.

Bener, masih ada bekasnya lagi.

Snow White mengambil apel itu, berharap kalau memakannya lagi bisa membawanya kembali ke altar gereja. Pingsan dulu nggak apa deh, asalkan habis itu bisa ngeliat Romeong pujaan hatinya lagi, bukan si pangeran _pervert_ yang sok misterius.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Nggak terjadi apa-apa.

Hinata speechless. Penonton bingung. Kemana gerangan perginya Kiba? Apa yang terjadi dengan tim kreatifnya? Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Semua orang terdiam, tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba panggung kembali gelap, semua lampu dimatikan. Gemuruh para penonton yang kebingungan mengisi langit-langit aula sekolah, hingga Sasori berdiri di atas panggung dengan beberapa lampu yang menyinari sosok dinginnya.

"Sudah berabad-abad aku di sini," Sasori memulai dialognya, tertunduk. "Tersiksa dalam tubuh terkutuk mantra, menunggu datangnya cinta." Dalam setiap kata yang diucapkanya, Sasori secara perlahan mengangkat kepalanya hingga dapat memandang penonton dengan mata coklatnya yang berkilau keemasan. Semua orang tertegun dalam diam, menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis Si Pasir Merah.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku. Hanya satu kecupan dari cinta sejatilah yang dapat menghidupkanku kembali, sebagai seorang pangeran terhormat keluarga Scarlet dan seorang pecinta. Hingga akhirnya kutemukan reinkarnasi Juliet Capulet-ku, dalam wujud seorang wanita cantik berambut sehitam malam dan bibir semerah darah. Takkan pernah kulepaskan dia lagi."

Lampu perlahan meredup, Sasori menutup dialognya dengan kembali menunduk.

-:-

Lampu kembali dinyalakan saat Romeong berlari ke tengah panggung dan menemukan Snow White yang pingsan dengan sebuah apel dalam genggamannya. "Snow White!"

Penonton kembali terfokus. Tidak ada yang mau ketinggalan kisah selanjutnya.

Romeong menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Snow White, dengan intonasi khawatir dan takut terus mengucapkan nama sang kekasih. Satu-persatu penghuni gereja yang lain terus berdatangan. Tiga ekor babi saling membantu membawakan air hangat dan obat-obatan, sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap Snow White dengan bingung dan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Suigetsu a.k.a Peterpan bertanya lantang pada Romeong, meminta jawaban yang Romeong sendiri tak tahu pasti.

"Entahlah…." jawab Romeong lirih, entah kenapa merasa tak berdaya.

Tiga anak babi yang diperankan Konohamaru, dkk ikut dalam kerusuhan pagi itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membangunkannya?"

"Cium dia, Romeong!"

Semua mata langsung mengarah pada si babi bungsu, meminta penjelasan.

"Yah, di dongeng-dongeng kan, kalau ada putri yang pingsan, harus dicium untuk membangunkannya."

Ucapan si bungsu memberikan ilham pada yang lain. Dengan cepat, Peterpan langsung mengacungkan tangan. "Aku, aku! Biarkan aku yang menciumnya!"

"Jangan sembarangan, bodoh!" Karin, si putri duyung berambut merah, langsung menampar wajah Peterpan dengan ekornya begitu mendengar permintaan mesum Suigetsu. "Snow White sudah punya pacar, dan itu Romeong, bukan _kau_!"

"Jangan campuri urusanku, dasar wanita genit!" bela Peterpan.

"Apa kau bilaaaang?!"

Pertengkaran dua anggota tim visualisasi ini semakin memperparah jalan cerita. Sasori yang ada di belakang panggung, hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengarkan teriakan mereka berdua.

"Semuanya! Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku punya banyak pasien, jadi teraksa harus tinggal di sana untuk beberapa waktu. Dan…" Salam pembuka kak Shizune yang baru saja datang lewat pintu belakang panggung terhenti saat dirasakannya aura hitam dari tubuh Sasori.

"Dan apa?" tuntut Sasori, dengan aura hitam yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Dan… bagaimana dramanya?"

Keributan di depan panggung dilanjutkan dengan teriakan minta ampun dari belakang panggung, membuat suasanya menjadi lebih keruh dan rumit.

Tenten yang kini mengenakan jubah dengan kerudung merah, merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk menonjol dengan memanfaatkan situasi ini. "Begini saja, daripada kita ribut tentang siapa yang akan mencium Snow White, kenapa tidak kita serahkan saja langsung pada pacarnya, Romeong?"

Seketika adegan jambak-menjambak Suigetsu vs. Karin terhenti. Bener juga kata Tenten. Yang pacarnya Snow White kan Romeong.

Pandangan seluruh mata beralih pada Kiba yang memangku kepala Snow White. Entah kenapa, cuplikan adegan romantis di film-film saat tokoh utamanya saling berciuman berkelebat dalam kepala Kiba. Apakah adegan berikutnya akan menjadi sangat romantis seperti yang ia bayangkan? Kiba terdiam dalam kesunyian yang janggal, membiarkan wajahnya memanas perlahan saat ditatapnya wajah imut Hinata.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Romeong? Lakukan saja!" Ucapan Tenten membuat Kiba tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan rahang yang bergetar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti, hingga Kelinci Putih muncul dan menggagalkan semuanya.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Kelinci Putih, yang sebenarnya sangat amat _annoying_. Dia udah menghancurkan _mood_ Kiba! "Kesucian bibir gadis ini tidak boleh ternoda sebelum ia menghilangkan kutukan Pangeran Merah!"

Keempat—tujuh dengan tiga ekor babi—mahluk dongeng itu melongo dengan indahnya. "Pangeran Merah?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Benar, Pangeran Merah!" Sai ngangguk-ngangguk sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Oh, sudahkah saya bilang jika Sai tiba-tiba memakai kacamata? "Dialah pangeran negeri ini, seorang pria tampan yang sangat ceria. Sayangnya dia terkena kutukan penyihir beberapa ratus tahun lalu, dan ia terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kastil. Pangeran kehilangan sisi cerianya dan menjadi sangat penyendiri," cerita Sai, dengan air mata yang menggenang di kedua matanya. "Aku mohon. Hanya Juliet-nya lah yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan itu."

Wajah mengiba Sai bisa diibaratkan seperti melihat patung yang menangis, singkat kata, tetap _emotionless_ walaupun matanya sudah sebesar bola pimpong ataupun berbinar-binar seperti itu. Dan mungkin saja karena heran (atau ilfil?), ketujuh mahluk dongeng penghuni gereja itu mengiyakan saja.

Eh? ketujuh? Nggak, deh, soalnya… "Apa? Pangeran Merah?" teriak Romeong secara tiba-tiba, mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di aula—termasuk Hinata yang lagi akting pingsan. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya! Snow White adalah milikku, calon istriku, dan aku takkan membiarkan seorang pun merebutnya, termasuk Pangeran jahat itu!"

"Pangeran… jahat?" gumam Gadis Berkerudung Merah, tertegun tak mengerti—begitu pula dengan semua penonton.

Sai tak mau membuka mulutnya lagi, percuma jika ia yang melawan Romeong yang dilanda cinta.

"Oh, begitukah? Lalu kaupikir siapa dirimu, orang hina?" Sasori dengan perlahan berjalan keluar dari bagian samping panggung yang tak disorot lampu, dengan gaya arogannya menatap Kiba dengan tatapan merendahkan. Mari kita acungi jempol untuk peran antagonis Sasori ini. "Kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Capulet, Romeong. Kau dibuang, menjadi hina dan tak pantas bagi wanita cantik seperti Juliet-ku."

"Apa pedulimu? Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" sergah Romeong. Kini adegan sedang dalam saat-saat tegang, para penonton menegakkan pundak.

"Oh, benarkah?" Senyum licik Sasori selebar seringai Chesire the Cat, membuat para wanita bergidik tak berdaya. "Apakah kau ingin satu lagi goresan luka di wajahmu? Atau kau tidak puas dengan fisikmu sekarang? Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih mengerikan, kalau kau mau."

Semua terdiam. Khusus untuk Putri Duyung, Peterpan, Gadis Berkerudung Merah dan Tiga Anak Babi, mereka memasang tampang ngeri tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin. Jangan-jangan, Pangeran…"

"Dengarkan aku, wahai mahluk hina!" seru Sasori, mengibarkan jubah merah yang entah sejak kapan dikenakannya. "Juliet adalah milikku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Terutama kau!" Tatapan marah Sang Pangeran menatap tajam Romeong yang tak berkutik.

Seketika itu lampu kembali padam. Semua orang panik termasuk Kiba, Suigetsu, Karin, Tenten, Konohamaru dan dua temannya. Mata mereka yang berwarna-warni terlihat ketakutan dalam gelap ruangan, membuat para penonton bergedub keras mencekam suasana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Ino dalam gemetar. Ia menoleh pada Tobi dan Sasuke yang sama tidak mengerti.

"Saso-Nii," gumam Tobi.

Bisik-bisik para penonton yang penasaran sekaligus takut memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi sampai lampu kembali dinyalakan, menampilkan sang Ratu yang digantikan oleh kak Shizune, tengah bersedih di singgasananya. "Putriku!" isaknya, tak sanggup menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru memasuki panggung dengan pakaian pengawal kerajaan, langsung berlutut di hadapan Ratu dan berkata, "Yang Mulia, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui Anda."

"Siapakah orang hina yag berani menghadapku di saat aku sedih begini?" tanya Ratu, mengelap air matanya.

"Sang Pangeran Merah, Yang Mulia. Akasuna Sasori."

"Pangeran Merah?!" Seketika itu Ratu berdiri, mencengkram erat kipas bulu angsanya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sempurna. Akting kak Shizune memang hebat.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Dia datang bersama Sang Putri," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Ratu tidak bisa menahan teriakannya, bercampur baur dengan bahagia, cemas dan takut. Seketika itu ia menyuruh pengawalnya untuk membiarkan sang Pangeran Merah masuk, jika perlu dengan membuka gerbang dan pintu depan istana lebar-lebar.

Akasuna Sasori berjalan perlahan dengan Snow White yang tak sadarkan diri di dekapannya. Hanya rambut merah marunnya yang terlihat dari depan, karena rasa bersalah dan beban di hati yang membuat kepalanya tertunduk. Dan ketika ia menegakkan leher, wajah tampan itu dihiasi raut sedih dan luka yang tercabik-cabik.

Akting Sasori memang hebat, tapi jangan lupakan Hinata. Ia merasa malu berat karena digendong Sasori di depan ratusan pasang mata. Apalagi dia harus menjaga ekspresi tetap datar. Susah banget walau dengan menutup mata.

"Yang Mulia," Pangeran Merah berlutut di hadapan sang Ratu, masih dengan Snow White yang tak sadarkan diri di rangkulannya.

"Oh, anakku," ujar Ratu, lekas menuruni tangga singgasananya dan berlari untuk membelai pipi Snow White. "Wahai Pangeran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa putri kesayanganku bisa seperti ini?" Ia memperhatikan keadaan Snow White yang walau tak tergores sedikit pun, namun wajah pucatnya kontras dengan semburat merah menyala dan alis yang bertaut.

Sebenarnya sih karena Hinata malu berat.

Tapi Akasuna Sasori yang perfeksionis, kali ini rela berimprovisasi dengan menggunakan keadaan. "Seseorang telah meracuni Putri, Yang Mulia. Tampaknya ia dendam kepada Anda sehingga rela menipu gadis malang yang tersesat ini dengan berpura-pura menawarkan penginapan dan makanan."

"Benarkah?" seru Ratu, wajahnya merah padam. "Siapakah dia? Akan kupenggal kepalanya!"

"Dia adalah orang yang memang harus menerima itu, Yang Mulia. Sayangnya Anda terlalu lemah sehingga membiarkannya dan kaumnya pergi meniggalkan negeri ini begitu saja."

"Apa maksudmu, Pangeran?" tanya Ratu, matanya menyipit. Gundah gelisah mulai merayapi hatinya.

"Orang itu tidak salah lagi adalah Romeong Capulet—kekasih gelap putri Anda yang seharusnya sudah tidak perkenankan berada di negeri ini."

Ratu berdiri, berputar-putar gelisah. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana aku bisa lepas pengawasan atas putri tercintaku dan membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan pria berambut coklat? Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Namun keselamatan putriku tetap yang utama." Ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap Shikamaru yang ternyata masih di sana, berdiri tegap tak jauh dari sang Ratu. "Panggil tabib kerajaan dan bawa putriku ke kamarnya. Rawat dia dengan baik," perintah sang Ratu.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Shikamaru membalas dengan gerakan membungkuk ala ksatria, kemudian memberi isyarat tangan pada beberapa orang di balik layar yang menggunakan pakaian panjang serba putih, untuk masuk ke atas panggung bersama tandu pramuka yang dilengkapi kasur kecil dan hiasan lainnya. Sang putri kemudian dibawa Chouji, Naruto, Suigetsu dan Sai (yang telah berganti pakaian) pergi meninggalkan panggung.

Hinata merasa lega luar biasa, karena akhirnya bisa berhenti berakting pingsan karena ternyata akting itulah yang paling susah.

Kembali pada sang Ratu dan Pangeran yang kini hanya berdua di tengah-tengah luasnya panggung. "Terimakasih banyak, Pangeran," ujar Ratu, menyodorkan tangannya pada Pangeran untuk membantunya berdiri. "Aku menghargai sikap kesatriamu yang menyelamatkan putriku. Tiada kata lagi yang mampu mengungkapkan rasa syukurku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai balasannya? Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Namun, sebelum itu aku ingin meminta sebuah bantuan."

"Apakah itu, Yang Mulia?" Sebuah senyum disunggingkan Sasori. Senyum ramah yang sengaja dibuat sedikit antagonis. Memang seperti itu kan perannya?

Pandangan mantap Ratu seolah menggetarkan para penonton. "Aku ingin kau melenyapkan si Romeong Capulet, dan seluruh pria berambut coklat lain atas nama putriku!"

Dan senyum ramah Sasori benar-benar berubah menjadi seringai antagonis. "Dengan senang hati," balasnya, membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya dengan tangan kiri di belakang punggung dan tangan kanan menyentuh dada.

Tirai merah ditutup untuk beberapa saat, mengingat drama ini sudah terlalu sering menggunakan pemadaman lampu sebagai celah penggantian latar. Dan pada saat itu, masih di atas panggung, Sasori dan kak Shizune menghela napas lega.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya kak Shizune.

"Tenang saja. Aku punya ide."

Tirai dibuka, dan tampaklah tujuh orang mahluk fantasi sedang bekumpul di tengah altar gereja, mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan mimik lusuh. Terutama Romeong, yang entah sudah sesedih apa hingga luka di wajahnya terlihat dua kali lebih mengerikan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Suigetsu yang telah kembali pada kostum Peterpan.

Karin sebagai Ariel membalas, "Yah, aku rasa pangeran itu tidak akan berbuat jahat pada Snow White, jadi kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi."

"Omong kosong!" teriak Romeong tiba-tiba, menggebrak meja dan bangkit berdiri. Tatapan marahnya berkilat-kilat diterpa sinar temaram lilin. "Pangeran itu jahat! Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang licik."

"Tenanglah, Romeong," ujar Tenten si Gadis Berkerudung Merah. "Dia mungkin hanya agak kasar. Tapi kau tidak bisa menilai orang begitu saja, kan?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" seru Romeong, heran dengan teman-temannya. Dan seru Kiba pula yang benar-benar heran pada Sasori. "Dia menghina kita dan membawa Snow White pergi, dan kalian bilang dia bukan orang jahat?!"

Mereka terdiam seketika.

Lalu, Suigetsu angkat bicara. "Memang benar ucapanmu," katanya. "Tapi bukan berarti _Red Riding Hood_ salah. Kau mungkin bisa berpikir begitu, tapi tidak dengan kami. Kami perlu alasan kenapa harus setuju denganmu."

"Karena dia orang jahat," jawab Romeong, berusaha bersabar.

"Itu tidak mengubah pendirianku."

"Dia jahat, _Pete_." Romeong bersikukuh. "Kalian belum mengenalnya, jadi tidak tahu seberapa liciknya orang itu."

"Dan seberapa jauh kau mengenalnya sehingga bisa berpikir demikian?"

Pertanyaan Peterpan langsung membungkam mulut semua orang, termasuk Kiba untuk beberapa saat.

Kiba menelan ludah. Apa lagi yang harus ia katakan? Otaknya buntu oleh semua improvisasi dadakan ini. Ia hanya mendapat bisikan singkat dari Sasori di belakang panggung, untuk membuat seolah-olah Romeong sangat membenci sang Pangeran. Ia memang sudah mengira akan ada yang menanyakan alasan kebenciannya, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Apalagi oleh Suigetsu! Teman sebangkunya itu memang suka sekali mengajak ribut.

"Sebenarnya…" Ada jeda. Kiba menghela napas berkali-kali. Berpikir. Penonton melebarkan telinga. "Sebenarnya dia adalah kakakku."

Dan seruan panjang, "Ha?!" menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Sumpah. Bahkan Sasori di belakang panggung juga tidak percaya.

"Dulu dia menyukai seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik—aku yang waktu itu masih anak-anak, bahkan ikut terpesona," ujar Kiba, mulai mengarang bebas. Namun ia harus tetap fokus agar ceritanya runtut dan masuk akal. "Namun," Semua orang yang menonton sepertinya sudah menduga kata itu akan keluar, namun sedikit banyak tidak mengharapkan juga karena pasti akan dibarengi dengan sesuatu yang buruk. "ternyata gadis itu merupakan putri penyihir. Di lain sisi, fakta bahwa penyihir sudah lama menjadi musuh kerajaan telah membuat hubungan mereka ditentang berbagai pihak, termasuk ibu dari gadis itu. Awalnya, sang ibu hanya memberi peringatan kepada Kakakku untuk tidak mengganggu putrinya lagi, namun dia malah membawanya pergi untuk menikah diam-diam. Sang penyihir marah. Ia mengancam akan mendeklarasikan perang antara penyihir dan kerajaan jika putrinya tidak segera kembali sebelum matahari tenggelam. Kerajaan yang tidak berdaya kemudian menuruti permintaannya dan mengejar Kakakku. Mereka berhasil menemukan mereka, namun dengan keadaan sang gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa. Salah satu jendral yang ikut dalam penyergapan berkata, bahwa Kakakku memaksa gadis itu untuk mati bersama saat para tentara datang. Sang penyihir tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya dan langsung mengutuk Kakakku menjadi Naga Merah, tak mempedulikan pembelaannnya yang menyangkal perkataan jendral. Perang berhasil digagalkan dan para penyihir memilih untuk pergi jauh dari kerajaan. Sebagai hukuman dan cara untuk menghapus aib, Kakakku dibuang ke kastil di tengah hutan."

Semua orang terdiam, mencerna perkataan spontan Kiba. Namun aktingnya membuat kebohongan seperti nyata. Mata tajam itu menatap lurus ke lantai, terlihat serius dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Biar kutebak," ujar Ariel. "Putri penyihir itu pasti bernama Juliet, kan?"

"Benar," angguk Romeong. "Dan secara kebetulan, juga sangat mirip dengan Snow White, kekasihku."

Nah, baru sekarang terlihat benang merahnya.

"Oh, jadi Pangeran Merah salah mengira bahwa Snow White adalah Juliet?" tanya Si Babi Sulung, Konohamaru.

"Lebih tepatnya terlalu terobsesi pada Juliet dan tidak bisa melupakannya, sehingga menyalurkannya pada orang lain," jelas Romeong. "Dia gila. Dia psikopat. Dia mengira aku mengencani Juliet hingga tega menyiksaku tanpa ragu. Argh, serius deh! Padahal tanpa gangguan darinya, aku sudah cukup kerepotan menjalin hubungan dengan Snow White karena kebijakan aneh dari ibunya! Kenapa tidak aku saja sih yang punya rambut merah?"

Kiba tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya di belakang panggung, Sasori sedang cekikikan di samping Hinata dan kak Shizune yang bengong.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti," ujar Peterpan, berdiri menghadap sahabatnya. "Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan Snow White. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku juga," kata Ariel yang diikuti _Red Riding Hood_ dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Kami juga!" seru kompak Tiga Babi Kecil.

Romeong mengangkat kepalanya, menatap haru dan kagum para sahabatnya. "Terima—"

Namun tiba-tiba pintu gereja didobrak oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian prajurit kerajaan. Mereka mengacungkan senjata ke arah Romeong dkk., yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menurut untuk digiring ke aula kerajaan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Peterpen pada Romeong, ketika para pengawal kerajaan mulai mempersiapkan tali untuk menggantung leher mereka.

"Entahlah," balas Romeong—Kiba gusar. "Aku tidak tahu."

Di sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Sasori di atas properti panggung berbentuk balkon tinggi di bagian istana, menatapnya dengan pandangan merendah dan senyum miring terliciknya.

"Baiklah," seru Sasori dari atas. "Gantung mere—"

"Ka-kau…" Balkon yang lebar mampu menampung lima sampai enam orang, membuat sosok Hinata dengan gaun putih panjang dapat terlihat jelas oleh para penonton juga orang-orang di panggung. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya pada Pangeran Merah.

"Ah, Juliet-ku!" Pangeran Merah merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Snow White, namun ditangkis gadis itu dengan tegas.

Snow White kemudian memandang ke bawah. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya tajam. Ekspresi ketakutan terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Ini demi kepentinganmu, _Snowwie_. Demi kebahagiannmu," jawab sang Pangeran.

"Tapi aku tidak akan bahagia jika kekasihku ada di bawah sana, dengan tali tambang di leher dan tombak di dada!"

"Apa yang kaukatakan?" Pangeran tertawa miring. "_Aku_lah kekasihmu. Mereka hanya debu tidak berguna. Ibumu sendiri yang memerintahkan untuk memusnahkannya."

"I-Ibu?" Snow White tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Dan untuk menambah kesan dramatis, Hinata dengan sengaja mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sasori, seolah-olah sang pangeran tampan adalah hama menakutkan baginya. Namun sayang. Pagar pembatas balkon terbuat dari gabus dan hanya direkatkan dengan lem. Jadi ketika Hinata sudah terlalu mundur dan menyanggah badannya pada pagar pembatas, hal yang lebih dramatis pun terjadi.

Hinata jatuh dari ketinggian dua meter.

Semua orang menahan napas. Hinata sendiri menahan otaknya untuk berpikir dan mencerna keadaan. Waktu seolah terhenti dan ia melayang di udara, menggapai langit untuk mencengkram tangan Sasori yang tidak akan diraihnya.

Saat itu semua terjadi, Kiba bersyukur bahwa ia dibesarkan dengan kehidupan seperti anjing hutan, sehingga ia memiliki ketajaman indra, insting dan kecepatan yang membantunya berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri ke bawah balkon, dengan hati mantap menerima Hinata yang terjun bebas. Kiba terjatuh. Namun Hinata selamat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba terbata, berusaha tersenyum dengan seluruh sisa tenaga.

"Romeong!" seru Hinata.

"Kau masih memanggilku begitu?" Kiba berusaha tertawa. "Sudahlah, drama juga pasti akan dihen—"

"Apa yang kaukatakan, Romeong?!" Hinata mengguncang tubuh Kiba. Tidak mau kehilangan perannya. "Hanya kaulah yang kucintai. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan lelaki itu. Jadi aku mohon, jangan mati!"

Yang membuat Kiba terkejut adalah Hinata sangat total memainkan perannya. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata dan memeluknya erat. Kiba jadi tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali berakting.

"Maafkan aku, Snow White. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Adegan mengharukan di atas panggung sebenarnya sudah membuat Sasori puas. Tapi drama tidak akan berkesan jika tirai ditarik sekarang.

Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Dasar mahluk hina!" seru Sasori setelah memberi isyarat pada Jugo yang menangani efek visual sendirian. Tubuh Sasori kemudian disinari sinar dari proyektor di seberang panggung, dengan gambar yang membuat seolah-olah dirinya berubah menjadi Naga Merah secara perlahan. "Akan kubakar kalian semua, sehingga tidak akan ada yang bisa memiliki Juliet-ku!" Suara serak Jugo lumayan juga untuk menakut-nakuti para penonton.

Api visual kemudian keluar dari mulut sang naga dan memenuhi seluruh bagian panggung. Kesempatan penuh huru-hara itu dimanfaatkan Sasori untuk kembali ke balik layar, sadar bahwa keberadaannya lebih dibutuhkan di samping Jugo untuk mengarahkan gerak si naga.

Tanpa Sasori ketahui, kesempatan itu juga dimanfaatkan Suigetsu untuk memamerkan teknik pedang dan Tenten dengan Wu Shu-nya. Mereka berhasil melepaskan diri dari tali gantung dan dengan mudah mengambil senjata para pengawal (Chouji dan Naruto). Mereka berlari kiri-kanan berusaha menarik perhatian sang Naga, yang diikuti Sasori yang sudah mengambil alih depan komputer. Pertarungan terjadi secara seru, namun termasuk singkat karena Suigetsu keburu menghunuskan pedang ke jantung sang naga. Dan naga itu pun menghilang menjadi pasir merah yang terbawa angin.

Di sisi lain, setelah api 'bohongan' padam, perhatian penonton kembali beralih pada pasangan tokoh utama. Romeong bangkit tertarih, dirangkul Snow White yang dengan setia berada di sampingnya.

"Sudah… selesai?" tanya Romeong, pura-pura memegang dadanya yang sakit.

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Snow White. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan mulai sekarang?"

Kiba tidak tahu apa yang mendorong dirinya, namun kemudian ia menatap Hinata tepat di mata dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Kau punya dua pilihan. Melewati jalan berliku dan penuh duri bersamaku, atau berbaring di hamparan bunga bersama Ibumu. Apapun keputusanmu, aku siap."

Tatapan teduh dan senyum simpul Kiba membuat banyak wanita menjerit iri. Apalagi bagi Sasuke dan Tobi yang sudah cemburu luar biasa.

Hinata jelas tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menemukan akhir bahagia drama ini. "Walau harus melewati tebing terjal dan jurang penuh belati, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Dan tirai pun ditutup setelah Romeong dan Snow White berpelukan hangat.

"Ah, akhirnya nggak ada _kiss-scane_ deh!" seru Suigetsu, menggoda Kiba dan Hinata yang baru berjalan memasuki area belakang panggung.

Beberapa orang tertawa melihat reaksi lucu dari pasangan itu.

"A-apaan sih?! Jadi kamu ngarepin itu, ya?" lontar Kiba. Wajahnya bersemu-semu merah namun tak kuat melepas senyumnya.

Hinata hanya diam sambil menunduk, berdoa bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Sudah, sudah." Sasori ikut bergabung bersama para aktor di balik panggung. Kru yang lain datang tak lama setelahnya, dengan senyum puas dan helaan napas lega mengiringi canda dan orbolan mereka. "Yang jelas kalian hebat sekali. Aku berterimakasih dan tersanjung karena kalian bisa berakting tanpa pengarahan begitu, dengan hasil yang memuaskan."

Sorakan gembira dan tawa bahagia membahana di balik panggung.

"Dan Hinata," ujar Sasori, beralih pada si tokoh utama dan mengulurkan sebotol minuman _isotonic_. Sebenarnya sih Sasori ingin menyerahkan buket bunga mawar, tapi karena nggak ada waktu untuk ke toko bunga, jadi hanya _isotonic drink _yang bisa ia dapat. "_Otsukare_. [Kau sudah bekerja keras.]" Senyum Sasori seolah semakin menghangatkan suasana gembira yang meluap-luap.

Hinata menerima uluran Sasori. "Te-terimakasih banyak. Ini semua berkat _Senpai_ dan yang lainnya."

"Tapi ternyata kau benar-benar tidak memaksakan diri, ya," tawa Sasori.

Ha? Apa sih? Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Dari sebelum pentas dimulai, Sasori juga berkata demikian, kan? Kalau nggak salah, '_Kalau kau tidak sanggup…_' setelah itu menggantung. Jadi maksudnya Sasori, nggak usah maksain diri? Maksain diri untuk apa?

"A-apa maksudmu, _Senpai_?" tanya Hinata.

"Maksudku, kalau kau tidak siap untuk mengambil adegan ciuman," lanjut Sasori. "Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya."

Dan seketika Kiba dan Hinata semakin merah, dan seruan dan tawa canda kru yang lain semakin membahana.

Saat masih berada di ruang ganti, Tenten masuk dan berkata, "Hinata, ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?" Neji, kah? Ayahnya dan Hanabi, kah? Neji sudah bilang tidak bisa datang karena ada seminar dari dosen luar negeri. Ayahnya juga ada _meeting_ dadakan dan Hanabi malas masuk area anak SMA sendirian.

"Seseorang." Senyum rahasia Tenten membuatnya penasaran.

Hinata buru-buru mengenakan blazer ungu rajutannya dan bertanya, "Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Taman belakang. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru, jadi kau harus segera menemuinya!"

Dengan _flat shoes_ putihnya, Hinata melangkah tergesa menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang dikenal penuh bunga-bunga indah dan tanaman rindang hasil karya Klub Berkebun. Namun keramaian di seluruh penjuru sekolah—terutama di lapangan—mencegahnya untuk bergerak cepat. Semua orang sepertinya sudah mengenal Hinata, dan berebut ingin disapa, disalami dan berfoto bersama. Hinata tidak bisa menolak—karena pada dasarnya dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain kecewa. Hanya dua hal yang ada di pikirannya: heran, karena tiba-tiba terkenal; dan cemas, karena dia telah membuat seseorang yang sibuk menunggu lama. Siapapun orang itu, Hinata harus minta maaf.

Setelah dapat keluar dari lautan manusia, Hinata sempat menghembuskan napas lega sebelum Ino dan Sasuke datang menyapa, berkata bahwa pentasnya menakjubkan dan mereka tidak percaya kalau Hinata bisa memiliki kemistri yang luar biasa dengan Kiba. Sasuke, hampir di sebagian besar waktu, hanya diam dan membiarkan Ino mengambil jatah bicara. Namun saat Hinata bilang harus bergegas, Sasuke secara reflek menggenggam legan Hinata.

"U… Uchiha-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Tatapannya ia tutupi dengan poninya yang panjang. Bagi Hinata, itu seperti tanda bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukainya. "Tadi… aktingmu bagus."

Dipuji oleh orang yang tidak menyukaimu pasti terasa sangat aneh bagi setiap orang—apalagi Hinata. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa hingga bibirnya bergetar. "Te-terimaka-kasih." Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa keluar.

Saat Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan singkat yang terasa sangat panjang ke taman belakang sekolah, Sasori, entah dari mana, muncul dan menawarinya segelas minuman.

"Terimakasih, _Senpai_. Tapi kau baru saja memberiku minuman. Lagipula, aku harus pergi. Ada seseorang yang menungguku." Hinata membungkuk.

"Siapa yang ingin kautemui?"

Ada jeda yang lumayan lama. Sebenarnya jeda itu dipergunakan Hinata untuk merenung dan mentertawakan diri sendiri, karena tidak tahu siapa yang akan ditemuinya. "E-entahlah. Fans?"

Sasori ikut tertawa. Dan saat ia melakukan itu, entah kenapa seakan seluruh keagungan Tuhan dan keindahan dunia berpindah pada senyum menawan pria tampan itu. "Kalau boleh kuberi saran, orang yang menunggumu sepertinya ada di dekat kolam ikan. Jangan kageti dia, ya."

Setelah itu Sasori pergi karena serbuan fansnya.

Hinata nggak ngerti. Darimana Sasori bisa tahu siapa yang akan Hinata temui kalau Hinata sendiri tidak tahu? Apa Sasori kenal orang itu? Atau saking lamanya orang itu menunggu, Sasori sampai sempat mengobrol dengannya? Astaga, Hinata harus bergegas!

Kedua kaki jenjangnya bergantian menapak bumi dengan tergesa, napasnya memburu seirama detak jantung yang tak bisa diam. Keringan menuruni pelipis, dan resah semakin besar menggelayuti hatinya. Barulah saat ia mencapai pintu gerbang kecil taman belakang sekolah, Hinata bisa berhenti dan berpegangan, mengatur napas dan mengelap keringatnya. Astaga, bagaimana penampilannya saat ini?

Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari cermin, jadi Hinata hanya membetulkan rambut sebisanya dengan jari.

Matanya berputar mencari sosok di dekat kolam ikan berair mancur. Namun rindangnya pepohonan dan tanaman hias sedikit menutupi pandangan. Akhirnya Hinata berjalan mendekat. Dengan perlahan menajamkan pengelihatan dan pendengaran untuk mencari seseorang yang terlihat menunggu. Tapak kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak ranting pohon yang berbunyi nyaring. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak cepat. Hinata membeku.

"Hinata?"

Hinata berbalik secara reflek. Jantungnya berdebar keras, namun untungnya masih bisa menahan jerit.

Astaga, ternyata cuma Tobi.

"To-Tobi-kun?" Hinata mengatur napasnya. "A-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Uum…" Tobi tersipu. "Bisa dibilang aku menunggu seseorang." Tangan kanannya kemudian menggosok belakang kepala.

Jangan-jangan… "Apa kau yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu?"

"Ma-maaf kalau merepotkanmu." Cowok yang mengenakan topeng aneh yang ia miringkan posisinya, yang menutupi sebelah matanya, langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain. "Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat." Kemudian pandangannya kembali pada Hinata. "Selamat atas pentasnya. Tadi itu bagus sekali."

Tobi membungkukkan badan, dengan kedua tangan menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Ia harap Hinata segera mengambil buketnya, karena rasa gugup, senang dan takut yang ganjil ini semakin menggelitik dirinya. Namun, ternyata Hinata mengambilnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_ karena haru dan malu.

"Terimakasih, Tobi-kun."

Tobi kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, dan terlihatlah senyum sederhana Hinata yang sangat manis.

Ia merasa dunianya berhenti bergerak.

**Chapter 3: END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Sosok Hinata yang berlari tanpa ragu menembus keramaian lapangan sontak menarik perhatian Kiba. Cowok yang baru saja keluar dari UKS itu menoleh dan hendak mengikuti sang Snow White saking penasaran, namun Sasori, yang entah muncul dari mana, merentangkan tangan dan menangkapnya sebelum melancarkan langkah pertama.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanyanya, dari belakang leher Kiba.

Kiba yang memiliki indra dan insting yang tajam tentu geli luar biasa saat napas Sasori berhembus di tengkuknya. "Se-_Senpai_, lepaskan aku!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, _kiddo_."

"Aku… aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa Hinata begitu tergesa-gesa. Kenapa? Memangnya salah?"

"Salah," jawaban Sasori terdengar mutlak. Dan sok tahu. Memangnya apa yang diketahui Sasori? Begitu pikir Kiba.

"Tapi kan aku hanya penasaran! Tidak biasanya Hinata berlari terburu begitu!"

"Biarkan dia pergi. Dia punya urusan sendiri." Sasori lalu melepas pelukannya pada Kiba. "Selain itu, ada hal yang lebih penting. Kau harus ikut aku ke rumah sakit."

"A-apa?! Kenapa?"

Sasori malu mengakuinya, tapi karena dialah Kiba jadi memiliki luka menyakitkan di wajah dan semua orang harus berimprovisasi karena tokoh utama mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi, sebagai seorang Akasuna yang terhormat, ia harus bertanggung jawab. "Luka seperti itu tidak cukup hanya diobati di UKS, kan? Nah, ikut aku ke parkiran. Kebetulan aku bawa mobil."

Buset. Emang boleh anak SMA bawa mobil sendiri?

Tapi Kiba sedang tidak peduli hal itu. Yang lebih penting, perhatian tiba-tiba si Pangeran Merah terasa sedikit ganjil dan mengerikan. Sangat ganjil, malah. Bulu roma Kiba saja langsung merinding. Apaan, nih? Tadi tiba-tiba meluk terus sekarang ngajak naik mobil bareng? Orientasi seksual Sasori bagaimana, sih?

Memikirkan hal itu, Kiba merasa seperti sedang menjalani mimpi buruk di siang bolong. "Tidaaak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First, I have to apologize *bow deeply*. Di part 1 saya janji part 2 di-update dua hari kemudian, eh, sampe dua semester baru update. Yang mau ngedemo rumah saya, silahkan. =w=d**

**Eh? Salah? Apa? Dua TAON?! *ikutan shock***

**Berhubung ini pertama kalinya saya berusaha membuat fantasi, saya masih ragu-ragu dengan part ini. Apalagi ceritanya ngolor ngidul gini. Apakah Anda menyukainya?**

**Oke, cukup dengan curhat melankolis nggak mutu saya. Mari kita buka **_**polling**_**-nya lagi.**

**Minna-san ingin siapa yang ditampilin chapter berikutnya?**

**Menurut minna-san, Hinata cocoknya sama siapa (anggota Akatsuki) buat dijadiin pacar?**

**Tolong sertakan alasannya.**

**Pilihan pribadi saya untuk memilih Tobi tidak boleh mempengaruhi Anda dalam menentukan pilihan. Tolong, bantu saya untuk memilih yang terbaik untuk Hinata.**

**Terimakasih kepada semua readers yang sudah dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutkan fic ini maupun membaca fic yang saya akui bikin mata capek ini. Maaf jika saya nggak bisa bales review-nya satu-satu. Saya nggak mau ngebuat Anda semua tambah capek ngeliatin part ini yang udah sepanjang kereta api. **

**Any comment will be accepted as long as have good manner. But if you want to get fast reply, just sent me a message or wall at my facebook, Minaki Tenma Kazehaya (foolish name, huh?).**

**Last but not least, maybe I will take a long hiatus (again #slapped) due to my bustle as Last Year Student (now I'm 3****rd**** year at Junior High! Hoho! Nggak kerasa~) Hope I can struggle better next time.**

**Kisses and hugs with LOVE to you,  
>Kodok.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake 2**

Sasuke ngedumel di tempat. "Tobi-sialan itu mana, sih?"

Ino, yang duduk di sampingnya, menjauhkan sedotan dari bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Mungkin antrian di stan permen lagi panjang, tuh. Sabar aja."

Tapi tubuhnya yang tidak bisa tenang membuat Sasuke tambah curiga.


End file.
